


Juliel and the World of One-Shots

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie e os fantasmas, Julie y los fantasmas
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, One Shot Collection, Romance, Teenagers, phantoms
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el episodio doce de la serie Julie e os fantasmas hubiera tenido un giro diferente?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Daniel, Juliel - Relationship





	1. el primer beso de muchos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pasaría si el episodio doce de la serie Julie e os fantasmas hubiera tenido un giro diferente?

Daniel la habia dejado abandonada en el café luego de haberla hecho pasar un ridículo frente a Nicolas solo porque ella no habia dicho que no se encontraba sola, y sabia que él se habia enojado porque el guitarrista de su banda no soportaba a su compañero de escuela pero ella no habia visto en el momento una forma lógica de decir que no estaba sola cuando sabia muy bien que Daniel no podría aparecerse frente a Nicolas para confirmar ese hecho y que el joven pelimarrón le preguntaría acerca de con quien habia salido hasta ese café o le diría algo como:  
“—Entonces esperémoslo, quiero conocer a tu amigo.” —. Lo cual solo causaría más problemas tanto para ella como para el guitarrista así que decidió mentir y decir que estaba sola lo cual molesto a Daniel mucho e hizo que la abandonara en la cafetería de la cual huyo sin pensarlo dos veces y lo llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de su amigo quien sabía que estaría tocando la guitarra en la cabaña ya que eso hacia cuando estaba molesto y necesitaba calmarse.

Lo habia visto frustrado antes y también como después de eso se quedaba en completo silencio y tocaba unos acordes para intentar calmarse, para olvidar todo lo que le molestaba aunque fuera por un momento. Cosa que después de que Julie volviera al café y pagara por su jugo y le pidiera disculpas a Nicolas quien parecía haberse quedado allí limpiándose volvió a casa con tal de simplemente ir directamente a la cabaña y encontrarse con una escena que se esperaba.  
A su amigo tocando su instrumento en un completo silencio en el que el fantasma parecía estar tan sumergido que ni siquiera noto como la adolescente ingreso en la habitación con tal de simplemente averiguar la verdad sobre la escena que habia ocurrido con su compañero de clase y su guitarrista a quien después de unos pocos instantes —y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella— se aproximó rápidamente con tal de decirle:  
—Que paso en la cafetería? Te dieron celos de Nicolas? —. Con un tono curioso que mostraba el hecho de que ella no solo estaba preocupada por el estado emocional de Daniel sino también deseaba tantear el terreno con él ya que después de pasar mucho tiempo juntos desde que se conocieron algo despertó en su interior, algo que llamaba a Daniel quien la joven estaba segura de que le ocurría lo mismo ya que durante sus practicas de la banda a veces veía como la miraba y eso le dio una sospecha de que la amistad que ellos mantenían habia cambiado por completo y ahora era algo mucho más que eso.  
—Claro que no. —dijo Daniel entonces, finalmente reconociendo la existencia de Julie en esa habitación y hablando con un tono que no solo era el típico enojado que él solía tener a veces sino que también era uno que parecía algo dolido. Como si le hubiera lastimado mucho que hubiera elegido estar con Nicolas en medio de su salida personal juntos en lugar de con él y ahora solo quería que Julie se fuera con tal de poder olvidar el secreto que estaba guardando de ella y de sus amigos y que descubrió hace poco pero que no quería confesar ante el hecho de que si lo hacia tal vez todo se arruinaría y eso era lo que menos quería porque después de todo a pesar de haber estado atrapado en un disco por treinta años en su muerte logro volver a tocar una guitarra, tener un concierto lleno de personas que los vieran y disfrutaran de su música y una chica maravillosa a la que quería a pesar de que no lo mostrara en lo absoluto.  
—Y porque le derramaste el jugo? —cuestiono la adolescente aun sin rendirse en su misión de saber la verdad, de si lo que ella sospechaba era cierto o solo algo de su imaginación que estaba demasiado encaprichada con uno de los nuevos hombres que habia en su vida como para negarse a que tal vez solo le molesto que su salida de AMIGOS fuera interrumpida por un chico al que Daniel no soportaba aunque lo intentara.  
—Porque está en la lista de cosas que veo ridículas. —respondió el guitarrista finalmente, después de tan solo un segundo de silencio y de seguir tocando su guitarra e intentando ignorar por completa a Julie ya que sabia cuando le gustaba Nicolas y no quería arruinar la amistad que tenían confesando la verdad así que como siempre deseaba mantenerse con su actitud ruda y grosera para de esa manera evitar que esa situación en la que se encontraba le doliera menos de lo que ya lo hacía. Porque quería a la vocalista de su banda y no solo como su amiga sino también como algo más, algo que descubrió después de sus primeros ensayos juntos y que guardo bien en secreto hasta ahora. Hasta este momento en el cual su amiga tomo su mano y la quito de su guitarra para que dejara de ignorarla y pudiera escuchar como ella decía:  
—Porque lo nuestro no resultaría, verdad? Tú y yo. Tú eres un fantasma. —. Dándole de ese modo un golpe muy bajo al joven quien luego de que dejara de tocar su guitarra levanto su vista y la coloco sobre Julie a quien observo con un gesto inexpresivo con el que intentaba mostrarse serio y que no le importaba lo que Julie decía ya que era completas tonterías, estupideces que habían salido de su loca y hormonada cabeza de adolescente que no tenía ni idea de lo que decía o hacía. Y quería demostrárselo diciendo:  
—Pero aunque no fuera nunca sentiría nada por ti. Tranquila. —. Antes de separarse bruscamente de la joven y comenzar a tocar su guitarra de nuevo, causando de ese modo que el corazón de Julie se rompiera un poco ante ese rechazo que a pesar de que quería que no fuera real parecía serlo. Daniel nunca la querría de ese modo y debía aceptarlo porque para sus ojos ella no era tan especial, y eso le dolía mucho pero no podía hacer nada ya que no podía controlar el corazón del fantasma frente a ella así que en ese momento no tenía otra opción que simplemente dejar ir la idea que habia en su mente y que intento olvidar en ese momento en el cual ella, con un rostro de decepción en su faz, se volteo en dirección a la puerta y comenzó a caminar hasta esta con tal de abrirla y abandonar la cabaña por el resto del día pero sin hacer aquello en lo absoluto ya que después de todo cuando toco el pomo de la puerta con su mano se dijo internamente a si misma que no podía dejar que la actitud de su guitarrista le impidiera hacer lo que deseaba hacer desde hacía un tiempo.  
Así que con un poco de nervios pero también valentía se giro a ver de nuevo a su amigo a quien rápidamente se aproximó mientras decía:  
—Daniel! —. Causando que el fantasma se volteara y, con un tono molesto, dijera:  
—Que quieres Ju…? —. Pero fuera interrumpido por la chica quien lo tomo de ambos lados del rostro y planto el beso más apasionado que pudo en ese momento ya que deseaba expresarle lo mejor que pudiera a su amigo que para ella era mucho más que eso, era especial para su persona y lo quería como nunca habia querido a otro chico y entregarle su primer beso era prueba de ello. — Julie, porque tú…? Eso que…? —. Intento decir Daniel, pero nuevamente siendo interrumpido por la joven quien coloco un dedo en sus labios y le dijo:  
—Nicolas es solo un amigo para mí, tú eres especial. Te quiero Daniel y creo que me gustas. —. A lo cual el joven dijo:  
—Pero soy un fantasma, no funcionaria entre nosotros. —. Y a lo que la vocalista de su banda respondió simplemente sacando su mano de sus labios y acercándose de nuevo a él con tal de decir:  
—Y eso que? —. Causando de esa manera que el guitarrista se quedara atónito ante sus palabras y no pudiera hacer nada más que intentar mantenerse serio y no sonreír como tonto mientras tomaba a Julie por la cintura con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tocaba su rostro al mismo tiempo en que decía:  
—Tú también me gustas Julie, mucho. —. Antes de sin pensarlo dos veces y lanzarse a besar a la adolescente quien simplemente correspondió el beso mientras que enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del guitarrista quien coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con tal de presionarla contra él y asegurarse de que el beso no terminara en lo absoluto por ahora ya que no quería que acabara a pesar de que ese beso era el primero…

De muchos.


	2. mentiras reveladas y pasión (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie para no incomodar a Daniel ha mantenido su relación con Nicolas oculta de él y por un pequeño accidente el secreto será revelado y ahora Julie tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias.

Habia pasado un mes desde que Julie y Nicolas habían comenzado a salir y ya no podía evitar sentir como la culpa estaba empezando a carcomerla lentamente ya que no es que se encontraba en una relación en la que no quisiera estar o hubiera engañado a su novio con alguien más sino que por el contrario le habia mentido a uno de sus mejores amigos, a Daniel. Él sabia que a ella aun le gustaba Nicolas pero en ningún momento se entero de lo del beso en la escuela o que estaba en una relación con Nicolas ahora.  
Simplemente le dijo que aun le gustaba pero estaba tratando de conquistarlo poco a poco e incluso el guitarrista se ofreció a ayudar con eso pero la adolescente se reusó debido a que después de todo eso significaría que el fantasma descubriera el secreto que le oculto únicamente a él, no a todos pero si expresivamente a él y tuvo que rogarle a Felix y Martim para que no dijeran nada luego de decirles lo que paso en el parte esa noche en la que Daniel y ella casi se besaron y la razón por la cual no podían mencionárselo en lo absoluto. El motivo que no era más que el hecho de evitar destruir la amistad que ambos tenían y que sentía que a estas alturas se encontraba en la cuerda floja porque si Daniel descubría la verdad entonces pensaría que Julie no confiaba en él, que la confianza que ambos tenían por el otro ya no existía desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
Por lo cual Julie decidió guardar el secreto por un tiempo, pensó que sería por una semana pero luego se dijo a si misma que debía esperar más y de ese modo otra semana paso y luego se convirtió en un mes. Y a pesar de que estaba feliz por estar con el chico de sus sueños temía que su secreto rompiera la banda que sus amigos fantasmas y ella tenían así que siempre que Nicolas iba a algún concierto ella evitaba besarlo y solo lo abrazaba, cosa que no molestaba a Daniel el lo absoluto y no pareció tampoco comentar que lo hiciera hasta que un día después de un gran concierto en la tienda de Klaus el novio de la pelimarrón se aproximo a ella y dijo:  
—Julie, podemos hablar? —. Captando inmediatamente la atención de todos los integrantes quienes se quedaron mirando a la vocalista quien los observo a todos por unos segundos antes de ver como Daniel asentía y Julie rápidamente decía:  
—Claro, vayamos al cambiador. Los chicos guardaran los instrumentos mientras tanto. —. Antes de volver a ver a sus amigos rápidamente quienes captaron el mensaje y fueron a hacer lo que su amiga les pidió sin decir una palabra o quejarse, simplemente permitieron que la adolescente tomara la mano de su novio y lo llevara al lugar donde ella solía cambiarse, que era el lugar de descanso de la tienda, donde allí ingreso junto con Nicolas quien después de unos momentos de silencio le dijo:  
—Julie, puedo preguntarte una cosa?  
—Claro Nicolas, dime. Sucede algo? —respondió la adolescente, con un tono que mostraba que ella se encontraba un tanto inquieta al ver la expresión de su novio que parecía mostrar que alguna cosa estaba perturbando su mente y deseaba poder arreglarlo ya que lo quería con todo su corazón y no quería verlo de esa manera.  
—Hemos estado un mes de novios y cada vez que vengo a tus conciertos siempre evitas besarme, como si no quisieras hacerlo. Acaso hice algo mal? —interrogo el muchacho pelimarrón con curiosidad y un tanto de preocupación ya que a pesar de que el mes que habían compartido como novios hasta ahora habia sido maravilloso y un sueño para ambos nada cambiaba que siempre que deseaba besar a su novia cerca de los miembros de su banda ella se alejaba de él y actuaba como si fueran amigos nada más, muy buenos amigos y como si quisiera evitar que todos los miembros de su banda supieran que estaban saliendo.  
—No. No. No. Todo está bien Nicolas. Es solo que soy una persona un tanto reservada y no me gustaría estar besándote todo el tiempo frente a mis amigos por más que lo quiera. —se apresuro a decir Julie, mientras tomaba las manos de su novio y lo guiaba al sofá donde ambos tomaron asiento sobre la manta blanca que cubría el mismo para de esa manera estar más cómodos mientras hablaban. — Te aseguro que no hiciste nada malo Nicolas, te quiero y estoy feliz de ser tu novia. Te lo juro es solo que quisiera ser reservada en nuestra relación y no quiero incomodar a los demás, mis compañeros de banda siempre intentan ser profesionales y no quiero ser poco profesional frente a ellos. Es solo eso, lo entiendes. No? —continuo la joven castaña mientras miraba a su pareja con una gran mirada de amor con la que intentaba mostrarle que nada malo ocurría y que no debía preocuparse en lo absoluto de nada. No tenia que temer a nada ni nadie ya que solo estaba enamorada de él, y era cierto por más que Bia una vez le dijo que se habia enamorado de un fantasma, uno en particular que ambas conocían muy bien y no podía ser confundido por otro.  
—Me prometes que todo esta bien y que no quieres romper conmigo? —dijo Nicolas ahora más tranquilo y un tanto confiado de que lo que Julie le decía era verdad porque ella nunca le mentiría, estaba seguro de eso y no le guardaría secretos ya que eran novios por lo cual nunca harían al como eso con el otro porque se tenían completa confianza entre ellos y eso era claro.  
—Te prometo que todo esta bien, ahora que te parece si te doy un beso y mañana vamos al cine a ver una peli? Te parece bien? —dijo Julie, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y una voz dulce y tranquilizadora que hizo que el adolescente sonriera y aproximara su rostro para besar el de su chica quien sin pensarlo dos veces acepto el beso y lo correspondió por completo.

Y se dejo llevar tanto por este que de alguna manera ambos terminaron recostados sobre el sofá besándose apasionadamente hasta que Nicolas se quitó su camisa y Julie su vestido que dejo caer al suelo antes de permitir que su novio se colocara sobre ella nuevamente y esta vez empezara a besar su cuello, causando que la joven soltara unos cuantos gemidos, suspiros y finalmente un nombre el cual fue…  
—Daniel… —. Y provoco que el muchacho de cabello marrón se detuviera por completo y se levantara de un salto del sofá con tal de tomar su camisa del suelo y decir:  
—Lo sabía, sabia que habia algo raro aquí. Es por eso que no querías besarme frente a tus amigos, seguramente Daniel estaba allí. Te gusta otro, y yo aquí como un tonto creyéndote. —. Con un tono enormemente enojado y frustrado que dejo a la chica confundida ya que ella no se habia escuchado a sí misma decir lo que molesto tanto a su novio y por lo cual no tenia idea de que tenia que ver el guitarrista de su banda en todo esto y cual era el motivo por el cual decía que a ella le gustaba alguien más, seguramente Daniel si no estaba equivocada.  
—Que te sucede Nicolas? Que hice? —interrogo la vocalista de Los Insolitos con confusión al no tener idea de lo que pasaba pero aun así queriendo ver como solucionar el problema que acababa de crear y que al haber soltado esas preguntar provoco que este se volviera mucho peor y su pareja se encaminara hasta la puerta con su camisa en mano y tomara el pomo de esta con tal de abrirla previamente a decir:  
—Dijiste Daniel. —. Antes de sin más salir del cuarto y dejar el portal que habia traspasado entreabierto con tal de que cualquiera pudiera ingresar al lugar, sobre todo Daniel quien después de tan solo unos momentos ingreso en el lugar y se encontró con la cantante de su banda vistiendo solo la camiseta que usaba debajo de su vestido y unos shorts negros que estaba lo suficientemente bajos como para indicar que la intención de la persona que abandono el lugar semi desnuda habia sido quitarlos para revelar la ropa interior de conejitos de la joven quien se quedo mirando a su amigo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Algo que habia hecho ahora pero que no cambiaba que estaba muy sorprendida por verlo allí parado en la entrada del lugar y mirándola con un gesto entre interesado y enojado que mostraba por completo que la chica ya habia hecho su cama y ahora debía dormir en ella, porque después de todo era claro que Daniel descubrió sin más que algo más que una amistad estaba pasando entre Julie y el tipo por el cual ella lo rechazo y se lo habia estado ocultando todo este tiempo. O más bien por ese mes en el cual Nicolas asistió a todos sus conciertos y siempre intentaba acercarse a Julie de una manera sospechosa, o más bien no tanto ya que tal vez ambos eran pareja. O más bien eran novios hormonados que iban a hacerlo en el sofá donde la vocalista de su banda se encontraba cubriéndose con su vestido en un intento por no pasar vergüenza ante un muy enojado fantasma.  
—Que sucedió aquí? Explícate ahora Julie. —dijo él entonces, cuando salió por completo de sus pensamientos y frunció el seño para mostrarle a su amiga que estaba totalmente furioso al darse cuenta de que la confianza que creyó que ambos tenían habia sido tirada a la basura por un tonto pensamiento. Por el hecho de que la joven pelimarrón pensó que destruiría su banda y su amistad si se enteraba de que estaba saliendo con Nicolas. Y debía admitir que no le hubiera gustado saberlo desde el principio pero lo hubiera aceptado con tal de que fuera feliz aunque ahora no estaba seguro de que estuviera alegre por saber que ella le estuvo mintiendo todo ese tiempo, creyó que era su amiga pero estaba muy equivocado.  
—Daniel, yo… —Julie no sabia que decir o hacer, simplemente sabia que la habia jodido en verdad y ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias de haberle mentido a su amigo. A uno de sus mejores amigos y a quien quería como a nadie más y no deseaba lastimar diciéndole que iba a hacerlo con Nicolas allí mismo de no ser porque dijo algo que no debía y que ahora mientras que analizaba en su mente las palabras de Nicolas se dio cuenta de que gimió el nombre de Daniel y no el de su novio porque dentro de su persona tal vez ese cariño que tenia por su guitarrista era más de lo que ella creía o deseaba hacerlo. — Iba a decirte sobre Nicolas y yo pero no quería arruinar nuestra amistad o la banda y yo te mentí durante todo este mes, en el que estuve saliendo con Nicolas como su novia. —finalmente admitió la adolescente, luego de unos instantes de silencio y de salir por completo de su mente con tal de levantar su vista de su regazo y simplemente soltar esas palabras que parecieron hacer enojar aún más al fantasma quien simplemente dijo:  
—No confiabas en mí? Me mentiste todo este tiempo? Podrías haberme contado sobre Nicolas, no me hubiera interpuesto de nuevo. Pero veo que tu temor porque yo le hiciera algo a tu noviecito era más grande que nuestra amistad, pero no importa. Todo esta bien. Disfruta caminando a casa sola Julie, Martim, Felix y yo nos vamos solos. Que tengas una buena noche Julie. —. Con una voz algo sorprendida, dolida y enojada al ver que en verdad la amistad llena de confianza que creyó que tenía con Julie fue en realidad una farsa y de nada servía creerle a la vocalista lo que dijera ahora ya que no sabría si seria una mentira o una verdad así que después de soltar esas preguntas y esas palabras podría haber dejado a la chica responder pero en cambio salió de la habitación enojado y dando un portazo.

El cual causo que la chica soltara una lagrima al darse cuenta de que habia lastimado a Daniel demasiado y quería solucionarlo como diera lugar así que sin pensarlo se levanto de un salto del sillón de la sala de descanso y casi corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos de los cuales solo estaban presentes Martim y Felix quienes lucían algo tristes por una razón que Julie desconocía pero que de todos modos hizo que la joven no se quedara con la duda y preguntara:  
—Que sucedió? A donde se fue Daniel?  
—Él se fue, dijo que estaba cansado y necesitaba volver a la cabaña a dormir. Pero antes de irse nos dijo que te dijéramos que ya no quería ser tu amigo y que buscáramos a otro guitarrista para la banda. —contesto Felix, con una voz que reflejaba las facciones que habia en su cara y que mostraban que él en verdad no estaba feliz por ver a sus amigos pelear y menos a su banda ser destruida por una discusión de la que no tenia conocimiento pero que de todos modos sabía que no podía meterse. Tenia que dejar que Daniel y Julie arreglaran sus diferencias así que prefería simplemente no hacer nada al respecto y por el contrario quedarse en silencio cuando Martim dijo:  
—Creo que deberías ir a hablar con él, se lo veía muy triste cuando se fue. —. Con un tono igual al del baterista quien asintió con su cabeza para confirmar ese hecho y hacer que la joven pelimarrón se sintiera culpable al saber que en verdad le hizo daño a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo, a alguien que habia hecho que su vida tuviera emoción y la ayudo a ser quien era ahora. Y sobre todo a un hombre al que se dio cuenta que quería como más que un amigo, incluso que amaba ya que ella no dijo el nombre de Nicolas cuando gimió hace unos minutos sino que dijo el de Daniel y eso significaba por completo que su corazón y sus propios deseos carnales o del corazón estaban dirigidos a alguien más por lo cual tenia que aclarar aquello con el guitarrista y pedirle disculpas por todo antes de que fuera muy tarde.  
—Está bien. Ustedes lleven los instrumentos a la cabaña yo iré a buscar a Daniel. —dijo entonces Julie, ahora más determinada que nunca y lista para la acción. Para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas y confesarle a Daniel y a sí misma lo que en verdad sentía por él y por mucho tiempo habia estado negándose a aceptar.

Pero ahora aceptaba sus propios sentimientos y debía expresarlos como diera lugar, así que sin esperar una respuesta por parte de sus amigos ella sin más —con su vestido negro aun en mano— se lanzo a correr en dirección de su casa, dejando a Bia, Martim y Felix atrás y simplemente concentrándose en ir por Daniel.

Por el hombre al que amaba.


	3. mentiras reveladas y pasión (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie para no incomodar a Daniel ha mantenido su relación con Nicolas oculta de él y por un pequeño accidente el secreto será revelado y ahora Julie tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias.  
> P.D: este one-shot puede contener lemon así que si no quieren leerlo vayan al siguiente one-shot.

No recordaba cuanta distancia recordó hasta llegar allí, desde la tienda de Klaus hasta su casa o más específicamente a la cabaña donde podía escuchar a Daniel tocar como siempre lo hacia cuando se encontraba inquieto o molesto y deseaba ignorar todo y a todos.  
Julie sabia muy bien que estaba enojado con ella así que en ese momento la joven no pudo evitar hacer otra cosa que simplemente respirar y dejar caer su vestido al suelo con tal de aproximarse a la puerta de ese lugar y tocarla tres veces para luego escuchar un:  
—Ocupado, lárgate o lárguense de aquí. —. Por parte de un obvio Daniel enojado pero también herido que hizo que el corazón de Julie se achicara un poco al saber que en verdad la habia jodido, ella debía disculparse rápidamente e iba a ir por el hombre que en verdad esta vez quería. No importaba si estaba muerto o era un fantasma, solo lo quería a su lado y mostrarle lo mucho que significaba para ella. Incluso deseaba entregarle algo que pensó en darle a Nicolas hace tiempo pero ahora sabia que no era el indicado para tenerlo. Así que de ese modo respiro profundamente y sin pensarlo dos veces ingreso en el lugar donde se hayo una escena que ya se esperaba.  
Allí estaba Daniel tocando su guitarra e ignorándola por completo sabiendo o tal vez no que ella era quien entro en la cabaña en la cual ella cerro la puerta a penas termino de ingresar al lugar y dijo:  
—Daniel, podemos hablar por un minuto? —. Haciendo que el guitarrista soltara un suspiro exasperado y alzara su vista por un instante para verla antes de que simplemente volviera a colocar su atención en la actividad de tocar su instrumento favorito que estaba haciendo ahora y que Julie se dispuso a interrumpir incluso si su amigo dijo:  
—No. —. Y ella esta vez soltó un quejido al saber que no le haría fácil pedir perdón así que tenía que encontrar una manera de decirle lo que sentía y ganar su perdón de una manera que fuera rápida y eficiente ya que seguramente pronto Daniel desaparecería y no tendría otra oportunidad de disculparse de nuevo y su banda y amistad quedarían destruidas para siempre.  
—Solo un minuto, por favor. Será solo eso y luego no volveré a molestarme y con los chicos buscaremos otro guitarrista si no quieres continuar en la banda. —dijo la adolescente con un tono insistente y algo desesperado que hizo que el fantasma finalmente dejara de tocar, alzara su mirada para observarla a ella y mientras hacia eso dejaba su instrumento a un lado con tal de poder cruzar sus brazos con tranquilidad y sin mucho más por hacer decir:  
—Tienes sesenta segundos y los estaré contando. Así que comienza. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…  
—Te mentí sobre Nicolas porque sé que me quieres y después de que casi nos besamos en el parque y me bese con Nicolas en la escuela y me volví su novia no sabía que hacer.  
—Seis, siete, ocho, nueve diez, once, doce, trece…  
—No quería arruinar nuestra amistad y la banda por lo que paso así que te mentí por todo este mes y evité besar a Nicolas en los conciertos para que no supieras la verdad, pero luego en el de hoy él me pidió a hablar y…  
—Dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés…  
—Luego de eso ambos nos besamos y las cosas comenzaron a escalar pero mientras que me besaba el cuello yo…  
—Treinta, treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres, treinta y cuatro, treinta y cinco…  
—Dije tu nombre en lugar del de Nicolas. —. Y entonces Daniel se callo por completo y miro a la chica completamente anonadado, como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua helada sobre su cabeza y ahora tuviera que averiguar que diablos hacer con la información de que la chica que lo rechazo gimió su nombre en un momento de gran pasión con su actual novio el cual pareció haberse dado cuenta de que la chica ya no se encontraba tan enamorada de él como creía, simplemente sentía algo por alguien más. Por un fantasma que murió treinta años atrás para ser más específicos y que rechazo pero ahora parecía querer aceptar solo porque se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos de ambos por el otro no eran tan diferentes como se imaginaron.  
—Lo dices en serio? Pobre de Nicolas. —dijo el guitarrista entonces con un tono burlón que molesto a la chica un poco pero que luego causo que ella se dijera a si misma que a menos de que actuara con acciones y no dijera palabras no conseguiría que su amigo supiera que ella lo quería y deseaba estar con el en todas las formas que le fueran posibles a un fantasma y a una viva, así que sin más Julie se aproximó a Daniel y dijo:  
—Hablo en serio Daniel, ya no estoy interesada en Nicolas. Me he dado cuenta de que me gustas tú, yo no lo sabía pero mi corazón si y lamento lo que dije antes sobre que no podría estar contigo porque eres un fantasma. Fue algo estúpido para decir pero quiero que sepas que voy a terminar con Nicolas, lo hare durante la semana y si aun sientes algo por mí entonces dame una oportunidad de que estemos juntos. —. Primero con una voz seria que mostraba que no estaba jugando con sus sentimientos o con las palabras que usaba sino que en verdad sentía lo que decía y también rogaba por que le diera una chance de que ambos estuvieran juntos sin importar que la vida o la muerte los separa por completo, porque a pesar de las leyes y la policía fantasmal habían logrado enamorarse a pesar de todo y esta era su oportunidad de tener el amor que siempre quisieron tener. — Por favor Daniel, te amo. —continuo ella entonces, haciendo que el fantasma nuevamente sintiera como cada cosa que la mujer que se encontraba ante su persona le sorprendiera cada vez más al igual que el hecho de que ella acorto por completo la distancia que habia entre ambos y tomo su mano izquierda para colocarla en su mejilla y su derecha para ponerla sobre su seno en un claro mensaje de que ella estaba ardiendo de deseo por él. Lo necesitaba tanto como ella a él y ninguno de nosotros podría negarlo.  
—Si te doy una oportunidad quiero que termines con el zopenco mañana por la mañana. —dijo el guitarrista, aceptando sin más las emociones de la mujer de sus sueños al igual que sus intenciones pero queriendo asegurarse de que si iban a ser algo él no debía ser el único que pusiera cosas sobre la mesa sino también ella. Quería que ambos trabajaran en esa relación arduamente y fueran verdaderamente felices sin que nadie se lo impidiera.  
—Lo prometo, te lo prometo Daniel. —contesto Julie con rapidez e intentando aguantar la emoción que sentía en su interior y que causo no pudiera evitar saltar a besar al guitarrista de su banda con toda la pasión y el amor que pudo entregarle en ese momento en el cual su amigo correspondió al beso de la misma manera y se dejó rápidamente llevar.

Ambos se dejaron rápidamente llevar y de esa manera la ropa comenzó a sobrar entre ellos así que no tuvieron mucha opción sobre ese asunto salvo quitársela por completo hasta que quedar en ropa interior que no desapareció de los cuerpos de ambos amantes hasta que ambos —en medio de besos intensos y franceses— chocaron contra el sofá de la cabaña frente al que se detuvieron con tal de simplemente separarse y mirarse a los ojos por unos minutos antes de que Daniel acariciara la mejilla izquierda de la vocalista de su banda y dijera:  
—Yo también te amo Julie. —. Previamente a volver a besarla pero esta vez de un modo que podría decirse que fue la forma más romántica, dulce y expresiva que existió en el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, y que también resulto ser para la joven la única señal que necesitaba para que cuando ambos volvieron a separar sus labios de los del otro la adolescente castaña supiera que estaba completamente lista y se quitara el resto de su ropa interior. Su sostén y sus bragas cayeron al suelo al igual que los boxers de Daniel quien al igual que ella quedo expuesto a sus ojos y le mostro que a pesar de que su cuerpo no era el de un supermodelo era perfecto para ella y no lo deseaba menos de lo que lo hacía ahora, en este instante en el cual Julie dejo que él volviera a besarla y lentamente la recostara sobre el sofá donde ella se quedo mirando a su amante mientras este se subía al sofá y luego sobre ella con tal de depositar un pequeño beso en su boca y decir… — Estas segura de esto Julie? En verdad quieres hacerlo con un fantasma? —. Con algo de inseguridad en su voz al saber que a pesar de que ella le dijo que lo amaba no quería que luego se arrepintiera de su decisión y si iba a tomarla y hacerla suya entonces deseaba que la mujer que amaba anhelara lo mismo.  
—Si estoy segura Daniel. Te necesito, por favor. —le rogo la joven, en el momento en el cual el guitarrista de su banda no pareció notarlo pero su miembro ya duro se encontraba tocando la intimidad de la joven quien en ese momento no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo y respirar entrecortadamente al pensar en que no habia nada que la separara de perder su virginidad con el hombre al que más quería en el mundo y quien volvió a besarla por tercera vez en esos pocos minutos que pasaron del inicio de su conversación antes de separarse de ella y bajar su persona hasta llegar al nivel de la intimidad de la chica que sin previo aviso se dispuso a saborear y degustar. Comenzó a morder, lamer y chupar como si fuera alguien que no habia comido en muchos días y ahora habia encontrado algo con que satisfacer su hambre que parecía volverse cada vez más intensa como los gemidos de Julie que no paraban de salir de su boca mientras que con sus manos ciegamente, ya que su cabeza se encontraba mirando al techo sin poder moverla ante esa gran excitación que estaba sintiendo ahora, buscaba a Daniel a quien logro encontrar unos instantes después aun saboreando su interior y causando que la adolescente lo tomara por sus rizos y su presionara su boca aún más en su intimidad con tal de que de esa manera ella pudiera finalmente llegar a su primer orgasmo.

Para que pudiera llegar al cielo al que pronto arribo cuando sin previo aviso el fantasma mordió su clítoris y la hizo soltar un grito y sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba y se arqueaba ante la sensación de gran placer que estaba sintiendo y que hizo sonreír al guitarrista cuando este se separo de su chica después de terminar de beber todos sus jugos y se colocó nuevamente sobre la joven quien sintió como nuevamente el miembro del hombre que amaba estaba en su húmeda entrada ya listo para entrar y reclamarla como suya pero que no deseo que eso ocurriera ya que después de todo ella en ese momento hizo que lentamente Daniel se recostara sobre el sofá y ella se subiera encima de su persona con tal de posicionar su miembro con su mano en su entrada y colocar luego sus manos sobre el pecho del joven quien en ese momento dijo:  
—Estas verdaderamente segura Julie? Ya no habrá vuelta atrás. —. Con un tono de advertencia que mostraba que a pesar de que estaba más que dispuesto a tomarla y hacerla de él no quería que ella se arrepintiera de ello en ningún momento luego de esa noche.  
—Estoy más que segura. —contesto Julie entonces, antes de sin previo aviso bajar su cuerpo sobre el miembro de Daniel y dejar que este la penetrara rápida y duramente. Llevándose de esa manera consigo la virginidad de la joven que soltó una pequeña lagrima ante el fuerte que sintió ante su roto himen que le dolió por unos instantes antes de que la chica se calmara, respirara hondo una vez y sintiera como ese dolor se volvía un placer que la hizo comenzar a moverse sin más de arriba abajo lentamente para acostumbrarse a la invasión del fantasma en su cuerpo quien después de unos momentos la tomo por las caderas y comenzó a penetrarla más rápida y fuertemente con tal de hacer a ambos gemir y sentir como lentamente su orgasmo comenzaba a formarse en sus cuerpos y sintieran la desesperación de llegar al cielo al cual no llegaron hasta que ambos comenzaron a ser más rudos con el otro y de esa manera Daniel golpeo el interior de Julie lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que finalmente ambos gritaron el nombre del otro y cayeron rendidos sobre el otro.  
Totalmente exhaustos y sin saber que hacer en lo absoluto salvo decirle al otro:  
—Te amo. —. Y abrazarse por completo con tal de quedarse de esa manera hasta que ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño del cual no despertaron en lo absoluto incluso si en casi en el mismo minuto en que ambos quedaron dormidos entre los brazos del otro Felix y Martim ingresaron en el lugar para darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado allí mismo y que decidieron no interrumpir saliendo rápidamente de la cabaña con tal de decirle a Bia que no molestara a los dos enamorados ya que ellos se encontraba ocupados.  
Y a pesar de que la chica pelinegra quiso quejarse sobre no poder ver a su amiga luego de ver a Nicolas salir enojado de la tienda de Klaus ella lo acepto ya que al ver el rostro de incomodidad de los fantasmas se dio cuenta de que en esa noche —entre Julie y Daniel— hubo…

Mentiras reveladas y pasión.


	4. el beso y la culpa (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que hubiera pasado si el beso Juliel del capítulo 26 de Julie e os fantasma hubiera ocurrido pero Daniel fuera el que considerara que este estaba mal?

Ambos habían ido al parque a despejar sus mentes y ayudar a que Julie olvidara a Nicolas, al chico que Daniel asusto con tal de que se alejara por completo de Julie y nada evitara que ambos estuvieran juntos, que ninguna cosa fuera capaz de impedir que pasaran un buen momento y que si tenia suerte el guitarrista de Los Insolitos se le declarara a la mujer que amaba y fuera correspondido por completo y de ese modo ambos estuvieran juntos como el fantasma lo deseaba y estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría cuando después de unas pequeñas rizas la joven castaña se volvió a verlo en su columpio y dijo:  
—Quieres saber una cosa? Yo estoy segura de que existes. —. Con un tono feliz que mostraba el hecho de que ella estaba contenta de estar allí con alguien que en verdad sentía afecto por ella, que habia escrito una nota para su persona en una fiesta cuando ella se sintió inquieta con su cuerpo, que no se avergonzaba de ella de ninguna manera y por el contrario disfrutaba tocar música con ella más que con nadie en el mundo. Él la amaba y la joven lo sabia y a pesar de que habia dicho lo contrario tiempo atrás estaba más que segura que eso fue una mentira para que no viera sus celos, los cuales les parecieron divertidos en este momento en el cual escucho a su amigo preguntar:  
—Porque? —. Claramente lleno de curiosidad por el hecho de que no hace mucho tiempo la joven a su lado habia estado encaprichada con Nicolas hasta que él intervino y ahora le soltaba esas palabras que le hacían desear besarla, besarla y confesarle los sentimientos que habia guardado desde hacia mucho tiempo y que ahora sabia que sería su única oportunidad de confesarle a Julie lo que sentía por ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y Nicolas volviera a entrometerse entre ellos. Algo que no deseaba pero no tenia el control por lo cual se dijo a si mismo que si veía una oportunidad para besar a Julie esa noche la tomaría y vería si en verdad lo que él sentía finalmente seria correspondido después de tanto tiempo y a pesar de todas las situaciones por las cuales ambos pasaron, y eso quería creerlo con todo su corazón a pesar de que sabia muy bien lo que hizo y que se sentía algo culpable de haber asustado a Nicolas del modo que hizo al igual que amenazarlo.   
—Porque no podría inventarte. —dijo entonces la mujer que amaba, soltando un balde de agua fría en su cabeza y haciéndolo reaccionar por completo y volver a ver a la joven quien en ese momento le entrego una sonrisa que fue todo lo que él necesitaba para saber que ella sentía algo por su persona. Lo quería con todo su corazón y no necesitaba otra cosa más que decir para mostrárselo y hacer que el guitarrista simplemente comenzara a acercarse a su amiga con la intención de besarla allí y ahora y viera como la adolescente hacia exactamente lo mismo, con tal de aproximar sus rostros al del otro y después de unos pocos instantes unir sus labios en un beso.

Uno que lleno de felicidad a la vocalista pero causo un sabor amargo en el guitarrista ya que se dio cuenta de que tal vez la joven estaba actuando con su corazón roto, deseaba remplazar a Nicolas con él rápidamente con tal de olvidarlo pero en su interior aun anhelaba a su compañero de escuela. Lo amaba más que a él y por eso Daniel no pudo evitar el simplemente separarse de la joven abruptamente y decir:  
—Lo siento Julie pero esto esta mal. —. A lo cual la chica respondió diciendo:  
—Porque? Me gustas Daniel, en verdad me gustas. —. Un tanto confundida ante el hecho de que ella en verdad deseaba besar a su amigo y olvidar a Nicolas de una vez por todas pero no creyó que tal vez Daniel se arrepintiera del beso cuando estuvo segura de que él sentía algo por ella, y lo habia negado en el pasado pero sabia que eso fue una mentira y ese beso era la evidencia que necesitaba para mostrarle que en verdad la quería.  
—No, no te gusto. Te gusta Nicolas. Este beso solo fue un error, estas enamorada de Nicolas y no me merezco que me quieras. —dijo Daniel en contestación, mientras sentía la culpa y el dolor llenar su persona al pensar en que tal vez nunca tendría lo que querría porque no habia intentado ganarlo de manera honesta y por eso el mundo se lo devolvía con saber que la chica de sus sueños no sentía lo mismo por su persona ya que incluso en ese beso ella deseaba que estuviera besando a otro.  
—Claro que no, no lo quiero. Te quiero a ti, porque eres buena persona y él no lo es. Eres amable y lindo y Nicolas es todo lo contrario. —se apresuró a decir Julie entonces, al darse cuenta rápidamente de a donde quería llegar con la palabras que estaba lanzando el fantasma quien a pesar de que pensaba que estaría molesto en realidad parecía lucir culpable. Como si hubiera guardado un terrible secreto de ella y ahora la culpa estuviera carcomiéndola por ello y necesitaba confesar cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho como diera lugar.  
—No, no es cierto. Nicolas es un gran chico, yo no lo soy. Yo espante a Nicolas para que no se acercara a ti y por eso es que te rechazo en la escuela, estaba allí para vigilarlo y asegurarme de que no dijera nada mí. Pero eso fue un terrible error, él no se lo merecía y tú tampoco. Le gustas mucho a Nicolas y a pesar de que no quería que estén juntos tal vez sea lo mejor que salgas con él, este beso no significo nada para ninguno de nosotros. Nunca paso. —respondió el guitarrista con tristeza en su tono al verdaderamente darse cuenta de que nunca tendría a la chica de sus sueños pero al menos tendría la oportunidad de ayudarla de conseguir su propia felicidad, de estar con el chico que en verdad le gustaba.  
—Daniel… —Julie no sabia que decir, era mucho que procesar en su cerebro y en su corazón. Porque estaba confundida ya que incluso si su principal intención en el beso habia sido la de olvidar al chico que dijo que se avergonzaba de estar con ella y ahora sabia que sus palabras no eran ciertas ella aun así sintió una chispa cuando beso a su amigo. Algo que nunca pensó que ocurriría pero que de todos modos paso y por ese mismo motivo no deseaba que Daniel se fuera, no cuando aún debía aclarar las cosas con él y mostrarle que le importaba mucho. Más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó.  
—Por favor Julie no digas nada, solo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho y que intentare remediar las cosas con Nicolas para que ambos estén juntos como debería ser. Y lo hare por la mañana pero ahora es mejor que volvamos a casa, no quiero que tu papa se preocupe por ti. —replico el fantasma rápidamente, sabiendo que la chica lo rechazaría por completo y que solo pedir disculpas por lo que hizo seria suficiente ahora como para apaciguar el dolor que sentía y que hizo que se levantara de su hamaca para que de esa manera comenzara a avanzar en dirección de la salida del parque a donde fue seguido por la joven quien a pesar de que deseo decir algo con respecto a las palabras de Daniel ella se mantuvo callada al aun no poder terminar de procesar todo lo que habia ocurrido en el pasado con Nicolas y lo que estaba sucediendo ahora además del hecho de que se dio cuenta rápidamente que el beso que debió significar algo para ambos a los ojos de su amigo no significo nada y por el contrario fue solo un beso de despecho y una declaración de amor falsa que era muy diferente a la que al guitarrista le hubiera gustado dar de no ser porque no le tomo mucho saber que ella nunca seria suya. Julie nunca lo amaría y debía aceptarlo porque después de todo estaba muerto y ella viva y necesitaba a alguien igual a ella.

Así que ambos amigos abandonaron en silencio el parque y cuando llegaron a casa ambos tomaron caminos separados, se alejaron del otro sabiendo que seria lo mejor por ahora para los dos y que cuando las cosas mejoraran todo volvería a la normalidad y tal vez serian felices.

Incluso si era en caminos separados.


	5. el beso y la culpa (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que hubiera pasado si el beso Juliel del capítulo 26 de Julie e os fantasma hubiera ocurrido pero Daniel fuera el que considerara que este estaba mal?

Era un nuevo día en la escuela de Julie y la joven no podía estar más distraída al pensar en el hecho de que la noche anterior habia besado a Daniel y él la habia rechazado diciendo que el beso no significo nada porque quería a Nicolas, y ambos hombres se la habían pasado ignorándola todo el tiempo y ni siquiera habia visto al guitarrista de su banda cuando se despidió de los chicos antes de irse de casa para ir a la escuela donde vio a Nicolas por un momento antes de que este hiciera contacto visual con ella y rápidamente bajara la mirada para ignorarla por completo y hacer que la joven castaña también hiciera lo mismo y siguiera su camino sin saber que el hombre al que habia besado tan solo ayer apareció junto a su compañero de escuela y lo jalo del brazo con tal de llevarlo a una esquina apartada de la escuela donde se hizo visible solo para el chico quien se asusto al instante al ver el rostro de Daniel y con rapidez dijo:  
—Juro que no estaba mirando a Julie, ni siquiera le hable en toda la semana, por favor ya déjame en paz. —. Con una voz suplicante y algo asustada que hizo que el guitarrista soltara un suspiro exasperado al no poder evitar que ese chico era un idiota y que no se merecía a Julie pero ella lo amaba a él así que no podía hacer mucho al respecto, solamente respirar hondo y decir:  
—No vengo aquí a atormentarte idiota, vine para hablar de Julie. Descubrí que a ella le gustas mucho y esta enamorada de ti y estoy seguro de que también te gusta así que haznos un favor a los dos e invítala a salir, llévala a algún lugar especial y cuida bien de ella. Okey? —. Con el tono más serio pero también tranquilo que el guitarrista pudo usar en ese momento en el cual trataba de hacerle entender al muchacho confundido frente a él que le daba vía libre para salir con Julie y que no se interpondría en su relación en lo absoluto porque la amaba y no habia nada más importante para él que su felicidad incluso si esta no era con él.  
—Quieres que invite a salir a Julie? Pensé que no querías que estuviera cerca de ella. Porque cambiaste de opinión? —le interrogo Nicolas aun sin comprender en lo absoluto lo que ocurría, como es que el fantasma que lo atormento hace una semana repentinamente habia cambiado de opinión y ahora quería que él la invitara a salir y cuidara bien de ella por un motivo que desconocía pero sospechaba un poco de que podía ser aunque no estaba muy seguro de si podría ser posible o no. Si Daniel seria capaz de abrirse frente al chico que consideraba un tonto y cretino y decir algo como:  
—Porque la amo y ella no me ama a mí. Ella quiere estar contigo así hazme este favor y llévala a una cita, se su novio si lo quieres pero cuídala bien. —. Con toda la sinceridad que pudo y que conmovió un poco a Nicolas quien le sonrió a Daniel y acerco su mano a su hombro con tal de palparlo dos veces antes de alejar su brazo del guitarrista a quien le dijo:  
—La cuidare bien, lo prometo. Ella será mi novia y será muy feliz. —. Con una voz un tanto emocionada que mostraba el hecho de que ahora que su camino estaba libre para salir con la chica que le gustaba nada podría impedirle conquistarla, y le daba pena Daniel pero debía aprovechar esa oportunidad como diera a lugar. Así sin más el adolescente dijo… — Muchas gracias amigo. —. Antes de prácticamente correr en dirección de su salón de clases en búsqueda de su compañera de escuela a quien planeaba declarársele como diera lugar y se aseguraría de cumplir su promesa con el fantasma que simplemente observo al chico irse mientras pensaba en que habia hecho lo correcto, porque Julie se merecía una vida normal y él no podría dársela.

Nunca.


	6. el beso y la culpa (parte 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que hubiera pasado si el beso Juliel del capítulo 26 de Julie e os fantasma hubiera ocurrido pero Daniel fuera el que considerara que este estaba mal?

La clase de Julie habia transcurrido con normalidad y cuando esta termino se encamino en dirección a la salida en la cual fue sorprendida por Nicolas quien la hizo saltar del pequeño susto que le dio y tenía una sonrisa enorme que iba de oreja a oreja que mostraba que él parecía feliz por algo que le ocultaba y que sabía que pronto le revelaría cuando dijo:  
—Hola Julie.  
—Hola Nicolas, que pasa? —cuestiono la chica, con un tono con el que intento sonar completamente calmada a pesar de que su mente estaba llena en su totalidad por pensamientos que la distraían una y otra vez hasta el punto de que no deseaba hablar con Nicolas en ese momento. Necesitaba ver a Daniel lo antes posible y decirle lo que habia descubierto anoche con la ayuda de Bia, tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos si aún tenía tiempo y sabía que no podría hacerlo si estaba hablando con Nicolas en lugar de estar tratando de terminar sus clases de hoy para acabar con el malentendido que tenía con el guitarrista de su banda lo antes posible. Antes de que su amistad y todo lo que tenían se fuera al diablo.  
—Quería disculparme por como actúe durante la semana y lo cierto es que no me avergüenza que me vean contigo, solo lo dije porque habia una persona que me estaba molestando para evitar salir contigo y ambos hicimos las pases así que quería saber si te gustaría de casualidad ir a tomar un helado algún día esta semana. —dijo el adolescente en respuesta, con una voz igual de alegre que antes y que causo que la chica se sintiera completamente perturbada. Pero no por la actitud de él sino por el contrario por la información que sus palabras contenían y que le hizo saber que Daniel se habia rendido y en verdad creía que quería a Nicolas pero eso no era cierto o al menos ya no lo era.  
—Lo siento Nicolas pero a pesar de que estoy alagada con tu invitación a mí me gusta un chico y ahora que sé que hablaste con él necesito verlo, donde fue la última vez que lo viste? —dijo la castaña rápidamente, casi con apuro en su voz al pensar en el hecho de que incluso si estaba viviendo un momento que siempre espero ahora se daba cuenta de que su vida no era la misma que antes y deseaba otras cosas. Ya no anhelaba ser novia de Nicolas porque ella ahora quería al guitarrista de Los Insolitos y debía saber si él ya habia abandonado la escuela por completo y debía dejar todo para correr a su casa a hablarle y arreglar las cosas o simplemente tenía que ir a un sitio en particular para encontrarlo si es que aún estaba allí para verlo.  
—Espera, te gusta quien me atormento para no salir contigo? —cuestiono el joven pelimarrón completamente asombrado y confundido al no saber en lo absoluto que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica que no lo quería a él sino que por el contrario sentía cosas por la persona con la que él hablo y le pidió que cuidara bien de ella, que fuera su novio y la hiciera feliz aunque esa felicidad ahora no se encontrara en lo absoluto con el joven quien no necesito esperar una respuesta por parte de su compañera de clase para simplemente rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza, soltar un pequeño suspiro y decir… — Lo vi por última vez en la entrada del patio de la escuela, pero no sé si seguirá allí. —. Con una voz que mostraba que se encontraba algo decepcionado al saber que la chica de sus sueños nueva seria suya pero aun así deseaba ayudarla a estar con el chico que le gustaba incluso si este era un fantasma.  
—Esta bien. Gracias Nicolas, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho. —dijo Julie en respuesta, cuando el joven salió por completo de sus pensamientos y vio como la adolescente frente a su persona rápidamente le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de correr a la entrada del patio que estaba más cercana al aula en el que ambos se encontraban.

*****

A la cual la castaña llego sin problema alguno pero no encontró nada en lo absoluto allí, solo un patio que estaba completamente vacío al igual que los alrededores que lo rodeaban y que le dio la oportunidad de rápidamente comenzar a decir:  
—Daniel. Daniel. Estas ahí? Daniel. Aparece. —. En búsqueda de encontrar por completo al fantasma al que quería y que no logro encontrar hasta que después de esas palabras y de llamarlo por su nombre dos veces más él apareció ante ella recostado contra el muro, sus brazos entrecruzados y su cabeza que a pesar de que estaba inclinada hacia abajo se podía ver el gesto triste que poseía en su faz y que se contagio a la de la vocalista quien no pudo evitar en lo absoluto en pensar en que eso era su culpa y que debía arreglarlo como diera lugar porque ella lo amaba. Y sabia que era una palabra fuerte para decir pero así era y quería decírselo, quería confesarlo y que él le correspondiera como sabía que el fantasma lo haría si tan solo le decía lo que ella sentía por su persona.  
—Que quieres Julie? No deberías estar con Nicolas? —cuestiono curioso pero aun triste, triste al pensar que ella fue a buscarlo con la única intención de simplemente agradecerle por hacer que su sueño de estar con su chico ideal se hiciera realidad y ahora fueran novios o tuvieran una cita tal vez durante la semana o la próxima.  
—Podríamos hablar? Por un minuto? —dijo Julie, con la voz un tanto entrecortada por haber corrido hasta allí pero también llena de ruego que mostraba que estaba casi desesperada por que el hombre al que amaba le correspondiera y dejara de pensar que habia alguien más en su corazón que no fuera él.  
—No. —contesto Daniel, con un tono inexpresivo que le hizo doler el corazón a la muchacha quien sabía que sería difícil decirle que lo amaba pero tendría que intentar por más cruel que él se comportara a veces.  
—Bien, no me dejas otra opción. —dijo la pelimarrón, ahora más decidida que antes y disponiéndose a tomar el brazo del fantasma frente a ella quien se quedo completamente sorprendido ante aquel gesto y sobre todo a que la joven lo arrastrara fuera del lugar donde estaban con tal de llevarlo hacia otro.

Más específicamente al baño de mujeres que para fortuna de ambos estaba desierto y permitió que sin ningún problema Julie empujara a Daniel dentro de un cubículo con una puerta que cerro con tal de ambos tuvieran privacidad y el guitarrista dijera:  
—Julie que hacemos aquí? Que esta pasa…? —. Pero no pudiera continuar en lo absoluto ya que la chica simplemente lo beso de la manera más apasionada y amorosa que pudo en ese momento en el cual deseo con todas sus fuerzas que comprendiera que ella lo quería mucho más de lo que pensaba y el beso que tuvieron fue la clave para saber que en verdad lo amaba y deseaba estar con él, ser su novia sin importar que dijeran los demás de su peculiar relación.  
—Te amo, y tal vez no me creas pero te amo Daniel. Lo hago y mucho. —dijo Julie, cuando ambos se separaron por completo por la falta de aire en sus pulmones y se observaran a los ojos mientras que la adolescente aún mantenía sus brazos alrededor del fantasma que estaba ante ella y que dijo:  
—Pero soy un fantasma, nunca tendrás una vida normal y Nicolas esta vivo. —. Con una voz que mostraba que en verdad le preocupaba lo que pasara con Julie en un futuro si se permitía aquella relación, si dejaba que ese amor que ambos sentían por el otro floreciera. Y no tenia idea de que consecuencias traería para los dos pero sabia que no serian buenas para la joven y no quería que ella tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que paso cuando Demetrius lo amenazo de arruinar la vida de Julie si no se alejaban de ella.  
—Y eso que? Te quiero a ti, te amo Daniel. Por favor danos una oportunidad, no dejes que cosas tontas como estas nos alejen. Sé que me quieres y yo te quiero así que por favor deja que ambos estemos juntos, se mi novio y yo seré tu novia. —replico la vocalista, nuevamente con un tono de ruego que hizo que el guitarrista bajara la cabeza para no ver que si se negaba le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos pero rápidamente la alzara cuando la joven lo tomo del mentón y lo beso nuevamente. De una manera corta y dulce que mostro que a pesar de todo ella no se daría por vencida, no lo habia hecho antes y no lo haría ahora, no cuando sabia que habia encontrado al indicado para ella. — Por favor, solo una oportunidad. Danos una oportunidad Daniel, te lo pido con todo mi corazón. —continuo la joven, cuando ella y el fantasma ante su persona se separaron por completo y se observaron a los ojos de una manera en la que se podía ver que estaban analizando al otro en espera de encontrar algún indicio de inseguridad por la relación que podrían comenzar allí y ahora pero que sería un tanto difícil de manejar aunque ambos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas el ser finalmente felices y estar juntos para toda la vida.  
—Si digo que si prométeme que nunca me dejaras Julie, ni por otro fantasma o un vivo. —le dijo Daniel finalmente, después de unos instantes de silencio y de pensar bien las cosas. En si estaría dispuesto a arriesgar la posibilidad de una vida normal para Julie con tal de estar con ella por toda su muerte y mucho más.  
—Nadie podrá besarme o abrazarme salvo tú, serás el único hombre de mi vida y mis sueños. —dijo Julie, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara que se contagio a la del guitarrista quien en ese momento no pudo evitar decir:  
—Entonces nunca te dejare ir Julie. —. Antes de lanzarse a besarla con todo el amor y la dulzura que pudo entregarle en ese momento en el cual ambos se dejaron llevar en ese cubículo con tal de dejar atrás el beso que casi los separo y también la culpa, con tal de iniciar un nuevo futuro para ambos que duraría para…

Siempre.


	7. su última noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que sucedería si antes del ultimo concierto de Los Insolitos en el capítulo 18 Julie y Daniel hubieran tenido una ultima noche juntos sin que la joven supiera que sus amigos fantasmas la abandonarían a causa de Demetrius.  
> P.D: este capítulo contiene lemon.

Los chicos y Daniel ya lo habían decidido pero no querían decírselo a Julie aun o más bien no quería que ella se enterara de su plan ya que sabia que eso le dolería a ella y por lo tanto preferían simplemente guardar el secreto, ese secreto que le dolía a todos pero sobre todo a cierto guitarrista que sabía que tendría que dejar atrás a la primer mujer de la que se enamoró. Debería dejarla ir para que nadie le hiciera daño pero no quería hacerlo, no podía concebir la idea de una vida o una muerte sin ella.  
Julie era muy especial para él y ahora que ella iba a perder a sus amigos fantasmas se dio cuenta de que la amaba más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo con alguien, y tendría que abandonarla eso era cierto pero aun así deseaba que ambos compartieran una ultima noche juntos. Deseaba cantarle una canción que habia escrito para ella y esperar a ver que sucedía con ello ya que en la letra de esa música que iba a tocar y cantar le expresaba claramente sus sentimientos hacia su persona y por lo tanto esa seria la noche definitiva donde vería si ella le correspondía o no, para saber si la química que sentía que ellos tenían en el escenario era verdadera o solo era una simple de amigos.

Así que cuando la noche cayo y la hora de la cena paso y todos los miembros de la familia Molina iban a irse a dormir el guitarrista de Los Insolitos se paro frente a la puerta del cuarto de Julie y toco tres veces antes de que la joven finalmente abriera la entrada de su lugar personal en su casa —vistiendo su pijama de ardillas claro— y viera sorprendido al fantasma a quien en voz baja le dijo:  
—Daniel, que haces aquí? —. Con un poco de confusión en su tono al verdaderamente no tener idea que hacia su amigo allí, porque el guitarrista de su banda estaba parado frente al portal de su habitación observándola en silencio con unas facciones en su rostro que podrían decirse que eran algo tristes por un motivo que desconocía pero que la castaña sabia que el fantasma no le diría ahora ya que estaba de alguna manera demasiado alterado como para hablar sobre ello y lo único que podía decir y que dijo fue esto:  
—Puedo pasar Julie? Quiero mostrarte una nueva canción que escribí para la banda. —. Un tanto nervioso al darse cuenta de que al nunca haberse enamorado antes confesar sus emociones sería la cosa más difícil que alguna vez hizo en su vida o en su muerte y a pesar de que había miles de maneras de decirle lo que sentía ya fuera con palabras, gestos y otro tipo de cosas él prefería hacerlo con la única cosa que sabia muy bien que le ayudo a expresarse cuando estaba vivo y aun lo hacia ahora que estaba muerto.  
—Claro, claro. Pasa por favor. —dijo la adolescente rápidamente, en el momento en que apartaba la puerta de su cuarto y dejaba pasar a Daniel quien en ese mismo momento ingreso en el interior de ese lugar que le pertenecía a Julie y en el cual paseo su vista por toda la habitación hasta que vio finalmente la guitarra acústica de la joven que tomo sin pensarlo antes de sentarse en la cama de su amiga y colocar el instrumento sobre sus piernas con tal de afinarlo un poco mientras que la chica de cabellera pelimarrón dijo… — Entonces quieres mostrarme una canción que escribiste? Como se llama? —. Completamente curiosa por saber qué clase de canción Daniel quería tocar para ella y que ella estaba un tanto ansiosa por conocer ya que normalmente ella era quien componía las canciones y no se esperaba que aquello cambiara tan de repente.  
—Se llama “Mil Anos”, la escribí pensando en ti y todo lo que vivimos desde que nos conocimos. —respondió el fantasma, mientras que la adolescente se sentaba en la cama junto a él ya completamente dispuesta a escuchar aquella canción que sabia que de alguna manera seria muy importante para ambos y que no debía interrumpirla ni por un segundo ya que si lo hacía arruinaría el momento. El ambiente que pronto se creo cuando Daniel comenzó a tocar la guitarra y cantar la letra de la canción la cual era:  
O coração acelerado  
Cores e promessas  
Como ser corajoso  
Como posso amar  
Quando tenho medo de me apaixonar  
Mas ao assistir você sozinha  
Toda a minha dúvida de repente se vai

Um passo mais perto

Eu morri todos os dias esperando você  
Querida, não tenha medo  
Eu te amei por mil anos  
Eu te amarei por mais mil

O tempo fica parado  
Há beleza em tudo que ela é  
Terei coragem  
Não deixarei nada levar embora  
O que está na minha frente  
Cada suspiro  
Cada momento trouxe a isso

Um passo mais perto

Eu morri todos os dias esperando você  
Querida, não tenha medo  
Eu te amei por mil anos  
Eu te amarei por mais mil

O tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria  
O tempo trouxe o seu coração para mim  
Eu te amei por mil anos  
Eu te amarei por mais mil

Um passo mais perto

Um passo mais perto

Eu morri todos os dias esperando você  
Querida, não tenha medo  
Eu te amei por mil anos  
Eu te amarei por mais mil

O tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria  
O tempo trouxe o seu coração para mim  
Eu te amei por mil anos  
Eu te amarei por mais mil

Y que dejo a la joven completamente pasmada cuando termino ya que en esa letra se dio cuenta de que no era cualquier clase de canción que podría tocar una banda de rock sino que por el contrario era una en la cual Daniel estaba confesándole que la amaba y que la seguiría amando el resto de su muerte a pesar de lo que pasara, a pesar de que a ella en un pasado le gusto Nicolas aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que luego de incidente con el jugo en la cafetería con su compañero de clase y de que confrontara al fantasma que acababa de cantarle sobre eso y le preguntara si estaba celoso y le dijera que él nunca sentiría nada por ella la joven no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se rompió con ello y tuvo que hablar con Bia para darse cuenta de que amaba a Daniel. Lo quería con todo su corazón sin importar si era un fantasma o no, deseaba estar a su lado y ser suya para toda la eternidad y mil años más.  
—Julie, no soy bueno con las palabras pero hemos pasado por mucho juntos y antes del concierto de mañana quería decirte que te quiero Julie. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy enamorado y lo estoy de ti, y sé que te gusta Nicolas y no tienes que corresponderme pero solo quería que lo supieras. Pero te amo Julie Molina y solo quiero que… —. Daniel ni siquiera pudo continuar hablando ya que la joven en ese momento se lanzo a besarlo, estampo sus labios contra los suyos y lo beso de la manera más amorosa y expresiva con tal de que viera que él no le era indiferente. Que su corazón no pertenecía a quien él creía sino a alguien más, a ese fantasma ante ella que a pesar de haberse sorprendido con ese abrupto gesto aun así decidió corresponder al besa de la joven y después de lentamente dejar la guitarra a un lado de la cama abrazar su cintura para traerla más cerca de él y de ese modo prolongar el beso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse para recuperarlo y poder sonreírle al otro al saber que ese amor tan grande que se tenían era correspondido de la manera que siempre quisieron y que los hizo desear besarse nuevamente de no ser porque una tormenta comenzó y la fuerte lluvia de esta podía escucharse desde la ventana de la joven que miro por unos momentos como es que las gotas resbalaban por el cristal de esta antes de desaparecer por completo por la parte exterior del marco de la misma.  
De ese tragaluz por el cual se escucho y se vio un relámpago que pareció ser una señal del cielo —literalmente— de que la noche no habia acabado para Daniel y Julie ya que por el contrario cuando ambos dejaron de mirar el cristal por el que entraba la luz de la mañana en la habitación de la vocalista de Los Insolitos ambos volvieron a verse y esta vez no se miraron con amor sino que por el contrario con puro deseo, con necesidad de ver hasta donde ambos podían llegar con el otro. Que tan mal estaría si ellos luego de ese beso que ambos tuvieron lentamente comenzaran a quitarse sus ropas con tal de quedar en ropa interior, el fantasma en un par de calzones negros que la joven considero completamente sexis y le hicieron olvidar por un momento que debajo de su pijama de ardillas ella no poseía sostén alguno y cuando se quito si camiseta revelo ante el guitarrista de su banda sus senos desnudos los cuales el joven no pudo evitar mirar por unos instantes antes de que la muchacha pelimarrón sin pensarlo dos veces se recostara en su cama con las piernas abiertas lista para lo que vendría a continuación. Para que el hombre al que amaba se subiera en su lecho se colocar en el lugar que habia dejado para él allí y depositara un pecho beso en sus labios antes de volver a besarla de una manera más apasionada que antes.

Mucho más, y fue tan apasionada que la joven no pudo evitar gemir en sus labios mientras sentía los dedos gélidos del fantasma tocar cada centímetro de su piel en un lento recorrido hasta su seno izquierdo que tomo con su mano y lo presiono causando otro gemido por parte de la joven que siguió sintiendo los masajes de su amante mientras ambos se besaban hasta que él se separo de ella y comenzó a realizar un pequeño recorrido de besos, el cual comenzó con fuerza y de manera ruda en el cuello de Julie con tal de dejar una marca allí que la adolescente nunca olvidaría antes de simplemente comenzar a besar su cuerpo en un trayecto recto que iba desde el entrepecho de la vocalista hasta el lugar que ocultaba sus bragas y que Daniel no retiro en lo absoluto sino que por el contrario dejo allí aquella prenda con tal de en el momento de colocar su boca en el centro de la chica pudiera sentir la humedad de ella donde no se dio un festín como la castaña espero que lo hiciera sino que por el contrario deposito un beso allí —uno que la hizo soltar un pequeño gemido— antes de que el fantasma se separara de ese lugar y tomara las manos de la joven para colocarlas en los bordes de sus boxers negros y poner las suyas en los bordes de la braga de corazones de la joven en una clara señal de que era tiempo de quitar las únicas prendas que los separaba del paraíso y que hizo que la adolescente se sintiera un poco nerviosa al saber que nunca habia hecho eso con alguien y tenia algo de miedo pero al pensar en que su primera vez seria con Daniel estaba casi segura de que todo saldría bien al final porque ambos se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba.

Así que sin pensarlo más Julie bajo de un solo golpee los calzones del fantasma y él le quito sus bragas también con gran rapidez pero también con cuidado ya que deseaba ser delicado con la mujer a la que amaba, por lo que sin mucho más que añadir ambos terminaron de quitarse sus respectivas prendas inferiores y volvieron a posicionarse en el cuerpo del otro con tal de que ese modo Daniel empezara a penetrar a la vocalista quien hizo gestos que le hicieron saber que ella no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de intrusión ya que ella era virgen y él seria el primero. Y estaba muy feliz por ello pero a causa de ese pequeño dato cuando la hora llegara debía ser veloz para evitar dolor en la castaña quien pronto sintió como su miembro llegaba a su gimen y se detenía allí con tal de que su amante la besara en los labios y sin previo aviso atravesara la barrera, reclamando a Julie Molina como suya para siempre.  
Y aquello le dolió a la joven demasiado y la hizo soltar unas lagrimas de dolor pero el fantasmas frente a ella le dijo:  
—Shh, todo estará bien Julie. —. Antes de comenzar a llenar su rostro con besos dulces y amorosos que estaban allí presentes para apaciguar el dolor en la adolescente quien dejo que Daniel la besara todo lo que quisiera hasta que el dolor que sintió al perder su virginidad desapareció por completo y dejo en su lugar un gran placer que necesitaba alimentar como diera lugar, así que la cantante sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el rostro del guitarrista a quien beso con lengua con tal de mostrarle que estaba más que lista para continuar.

Para que él comenzara a embestirla primero lentamente y luego con el paso de los minutos en los que sus cuerpos estuvieron conectados sus golpes en el interior de la castaña se volvieran cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, y así siguiera siendo hasta que finalmente —después de muchos gemidos y de decir el nombre del otro múltiples veces— ambos lograron llegar a su propia liberación y gritaron:  
—Daniel/Julie! —. Antes de caer sobre la cama completamente exhaustos y separarse del cuerpo del otro con tal de abrazarse en el lecho donde una mancha roja resaltaba por completo pero paso desapercibida entre los amantes quienes simplemente se mantuvieron quietos con sus cuerpos entrelazados con tal de dormir de esa manera, con Julie con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Daniel y Daniel con su mano entre los cabellos oscuros de la chica a la que quería y a quien le dijo:  
—Julie, te amo. Jamás lo olvides. —. Con el tono más amoroso que pudo entregarle a la mujer que amaba mientras que colocaba un beso en su frente y la abrazaba más contra su pecho desnudo con tal de no solo sentir su aroma por lo que sabia que seria tal vez una de las ultimas veces en su muerte sino también acariciar el cabello de lo joven quien dijo:  
—Yo también te amo Daniel, siempre lo hare. Hasta la muerte. —. E hizo sonreír al fantasma quien en ese momento solo se limitó a bajar su mirada para poder mirarla a los ojos y darle un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de separarse de ella y permitir que ambos cayeran en un profundo sueño.

*****

Uno del que ninguno de los amantes despertó hasta el día siguiente o al menos Daniel quien amaneció en esa fecha con el sol en su rostro, el cual quiso apartar de su vista no solo cubriendo sus ojos con su mano derecha sino también mirando hacia otro lado en el cual noto como en una pequeña silla cerca de la cama se encontraba Julie mirándolo con una sonrisa en su faz que parecía ser una de pura felicidad, como si hubiera tenido la mejor noche de su vida tan solo ayer.  
Y así habia sido ya que habia tenido la oportunidad de estar con quien más amaba en el mundo y ahora tenia la oportunidad de verlo despertar luego de una noche agotadora vistiendo lo que consideraba el atuendo más sexy que pudo pensar en ese momento en el cual su cuerpo era solo cubierto por un par de bragas nuevas y una chaqueta negra que pertenecía al fantasma quien en ese momento dijo:  
—Julie, esa es mi chaqueta? —. Con curiosidad pero también internamente seguro de que así era, que ella estaba usando su ropa solo para lucir sexy frente a él y jugar un poco con el hecho de que para ambos ella se veía ni más ni menos que tentadora y la deseaba mucho pero no quería ocupar toda la mañana con ella ya que incluso si al verla usando su ropa deseaba volver a hacerla suya como lo hizo anoche nada cambiaba el hecho de que no podía permitírselo ya que sería difícil dejarla ir si lo hacía. Por lo cual cuando vio a la pelimarrón asentir con su cabeza y acercarse a la cama con tal de subirse sobre su persona y besarlo de una manera algo apasionada él disfruto del beso unos instantes antes de que simplemente la apartara de su persona y dijera… — Julie, aunque me encantaría seguir con este beso tengo que ir con Martim y Felix o sino se preocuparan por mí y no quiero que eso pase. Además de que luego del concierto tendremos toda la noche para nosotros, te lo aseguro. —. De una manera en la que tratara de hacer que la joven que amaba supiera que a pesar de tuvieran que separarse ahora ambos sin dudas tendrían tiempo para estar nuevamente juntos antes de que después del concierto ellos no volvieran a verse de nuevo.  
—Está bien, pero prométeme que luego del concierto dormirás conmigo en mi cuarto. —dijo la adolescente, sabiendo por completo que no podría hacer mucho contra la posible intrusión de sus otros dos fantasmas amigos en su habitación. La cual no seria agradable para ambos amantes quienes simplemente se besaron nuevamente antes de que Daniel tomara a Julie en sus brazos y la hiciera recostarse en la cama antes de decir:  
—Quédate con mi chaqueta, te ves sexy con ella. —. Antes de volver a besarla rápidamente y levantarse del lecho donde comenzó a buscar su ropa y a vestirse por completo pero secretamente tomando las bragas de la joven que habia tirado al suelo la noche anterior y ocultándolas en el interior de su pantalón con tal de tener aquello como un recuerdo de la primera noche en la que se sintió completamente enamorado por primera vez en su vida y muerte al igual que una pequeña fotografía que habia robado del cuarto de la vocalista quien no noto la foto perdida y estaba agradecido por ello ya que al menos incluso si tendría que pasar años lejos de la chica a la que quería aun así podría ver su rostro cada día y cada noche si la extrañaba. — Te amo Julie Molina. Nunca lo olvides. —dijo él entonces, cuando sus labios se separaron por completo y el fantasma se dispuso a tomar la mano de la joven con tal de colocarla sobre el pecho sin vida de Daniel quien puso su mano sobre el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de la chica quien casi automáticamente lo tomo del cuello y lo beso profundamente antes de separarse y decir:  
—Yo también te amo Daniel. —. Para luego ver al hombre que quería sonreír de oreja a oreja y luego sin mucha más despedida abandonar el cuarto para dejar a la joven quien simplemente después de ver a su amante irse se dejo de caer en la cama sin poder creer como era su vida ahora, tenia un novio. Un novio fantasma y habían hecho el amor anoche y habia sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, todo habia sido maravilloso pero ella no tenia idea de que esa habia sido.

Su última noche.


	8. la máquina del tiempo o de dimensiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que sucedería si Daniel desapareciera por un portal que Pedrito creó para ir al pasado y Julie Molina de la banda Los Insolitos viajara a otro universo solo para darse cuenta de que Julie Molina de Julie and the Phantoms y cierto fantasma llamado Luke les daría a ambos una lección sobre el amor.

Era otro día común en la vida de Julie Molina y todo se habia sido normal desde el principio, su día en la escuela habia sido aburrido como siempre pero también algo feliz ya que habia pasado tiempo con Nicolas entre clases y estaba muy alegre por ello pero lo que más deseaba hacer ese viernes por la tarde era el hecho de simplemente entrar en la cabaña donde vivían sus amigos fantasmas y tocar un poco para relajarse y divertirse antes de hacer planes con Bia para el fin de semana.

Algo que haría luego de ingresar en su casa, en el número 1226 de la calle Rua Destin donde hace unos meses atrás se habia mudado con su padre y su hermano Pedrito quien estaba segura de que ya habia llegado a su hogar junto con su padre debido a que este siempre iba a buscarlo a la escuela a causa de que su hermano menor siempre salía antes que ella. Eso era lo bueno de tener solo la mitad de las horas de clase que la vocalista solía tener en un día ordinario de escuela, aunque aquello en particular no era importante ahora ya que a penas termino de dar los últimos pasos que la separaban de la puerta de su hogar la castaña saco un par de llaves y uso una para abrir la entrada de la casa en la que sin mucho más ingreso con tal de exclamar:

—Papa! Pedrito! Ya llegue! —. Antes de ver a su padre salir de detrás del portal de la cocina de su hogar y acercarse a su hija con tal de abrazarla y decir:

—Hola cariño, como estuvo tu día? —. Con su tono calmado de siempre pero también un tanto cansado que mostraba que habia tenido un día muy atareado en la oficina y por eso es que en ese momento solo deseaba saludar a su hija, saber como le habia ido en la escuela y luego simplemente ir a su cuarto a tomar una siesta mientras que Julie hacia lo deseara hacer en ese fin de semana.

—Muy bien, estuvimos hablando con Bia de hacer planes este fin de semana. Ella puede venir a dormir mañana a casa y pedir pizza? —respondió la adolescente cuando se separo por completo de su padre y se dispuso a rápidamente contarle de los planes que habia estado pensando con su mejor amiga durante el almuerzo con tal de obtener su permiso para ambas cosas las cuales sabía que solo podían ser autorizadas por su padre quien siempre tenia estrictas reglas sobre pijamadas como el hecho de que si escuchaban música el volumen debía ser bajo, nada de gritar, debían limpiar después de terminar de comer o usar cualquier lugar de la casa donde la pijamada ocurriera antes de dormir y siempre debían informar si podrían invitar a alguien más de improvisto y como planeaban ubicar a esa persona en la casa para que pudieran dormir.

—Claro cariño, llegaron tus notas hoy y tienes unas notas espectaculares así que puedes invitar a Bia y a alguna amiga más si lo deseas. Solo recuerda las reglas de la casa y hazme saber quienes vendrán y si vienen los miembros de tu banda también dime. —dijo el padre de la vocalista, ahora con una voz algo seria y su índice derecho apuntando a su hija en un gesto claro de que hablaba en serio. Que lo que estaba diciendo a pesar de que cumplía con los deseos de su hija no cambiaba el hecho de que no dejara ir las reglas de su hogar así de fácil por lo que la joven debía acatarlas sin importar que.

—Esta bien, gracias papa. —dijo la adolescente con gran alegría antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su padre fuertemente quien la recibió con gusto pero pronto le pidió con palmadas en su espalda que lo liberara a causa de la fuerza de la chica que al notar ese gesto lo libero por completo de su agarre y dijo… — Te prometo que no causaremos ningún problema y nos portaremos bien. —. Aun con el mismo tono que antes y sintiendo como casi saltaba de emoción internamente al saber que podría tener una noche de chicas con Bia como hace mucho que no tenia y tal vez incluso podría sumar a sus amigos fantasmas quienes debían estar esperándola en el garaje para tocar un poco o ver que clase de actividades ellos deseaban hacer a su lado antes de que ella los dejara para llamar a Bia y organizar todo para la fiesta que pronto vendría.

—De nada hija, ahora ve al garaje. Pedrito te espera, dice que tiene una maquina nueva que mostrarte. Esta muy emocionado y dice que funciona, que ya la probo y todo eso. No sé de qué será la maquina pero insiste en que la veas así que ve con tu hermano. —dijo el papa de la castaña quien rápidamente asintió con su cabeza y después de depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del hombre que la crio antes de simplemente encaminarse hacia el destino al que él le indico que debía ir.

*****

Así que sin mucho más Julie ingreso en la cabaña donde se encontró no solo con sus amigos fantasmas Felix y Martim sino también a su hermano Pedrito quienes miraban con preocupación lo que parecía ser un gran portal azul que parecía haberse formado en una esquina de la habitación y que parecía latir como un corazón, como el de Julie que estaba algo alterado al ver lo que estaba observando y por lo que no pudo evitar simplemente acercarse a su hermano menor y decir:

—Pedrito, que es eso? Que hiciste? Donde esta Daniel? —. Con un tono que intento que no fuera preocupado ya que incluso si el portal ante ella la tenia un poco inquieta nada cambiaba el hecho de que Daniel era la única persona que faltaba allí y no tenia idea de que habia pasado con él así que necesitaba saber cuanto antes ya que si no se volvería completamente loca.

—Hice una maquina del tiempo y…Daniel estaba aquí y Felix y Martim no y…le ofrecí probar la maquina y él acepto y después de decirme una fecha a la que quería ir active la maquina un portal se abrió y él entonces lo traspaso, dijo que volvería en cinco minutos pero no volvió y eso fue hace casi una hora. —respondió Pedrito con algo de timidez, nervios y miedo a causa del hecho de que sabia que para la joven el guitarrista de su banda le era muy importante y si algo le ocurría a alguno de sus amigos fantasmas no se lo perdonaría nunca.

—Y a donde fue? A qué fecha o época? —interrogo Julie rápidamente con preocupación en su tono al saber que si esa maquina del tiempo en verdad habia funcionado podría estar en cualquier época, incluso podría estar evitando su propia muerte ahora y no faltaría mucho para que el mundo en el que ella vivía y tenia a sus amigos fantasmas desapareciera por completo y ella nunca volviera a verlo o no lo reconociera cuando ya fuera un adulto.

—No lo sé no recuerdo, la maquina dejo de funcionar cuando Daniel paso por el portal pero sigue abierto por alguna razón. Tal vez Felix o Martim deberían ir a buscarlo. —dijo Pedrito en respuesta, mirando a los dos fantasmas que estaba a cada lado de su persona con tal de hacerles saber que ellos tal vez serian la mejor opción para traer a Daniel de regreso a donde pertenecía. A volver al lugar donde era un fantasma pero al menos tenia a sus amigos consigo y a Julie, a la joven que en ese momento dio unos pasos en dirección del portal del tiempo y se dijo a si misma que tal vez sus amigos no podrían convencerlo de no evitar su muerte pero ella si ya que sabia que ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse una vida sin el otro. Ella no era capaz de ello y por lo tanto lo único que deseaba era mantener a Daniel en su vida todo el tiempo que pudiera a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado entre ellos, el casi beso que tuvieron, la verdad sobre Nicolas y lo que le hizo Daniel y como ella lo rechazo diciendo que era un fantasma. Algo de lo que se arrepentía porque ahora se daba cuenta de que habia causado que Daniel deseara estar vivo y lejos de ella que muerto y a su lado con su banda.

—Yo iré, creo que puedo traerlo de vuelta y convencerlo de regresar. Además de que tal vez pueda encontrarlo. —dijo la vocalista de Los Insolitos entonces, cuando salió totalmente de su mente y miro a sus amigos y a su hermano que parecían preocupados por su decisión ya que a pesar de que Daniel se perdió no tenían idea de que harían si ella también lo hacía.

—Es una locura Julie, no lo hagas. —dijo Martim.

—Si, seria casi como suicidio. Que pasa si el camión que nos mató te choca? —dijo Felix.

—Julie, por favor no vayas. —dijo Pedrito.

—Tengo que chicos, Daniel se fue por mi culpa y voy a traerlo de regreso a casa. —replico la adolescente, con una voz firme que mostraba que nada la haría cambiar de opinión y menos que después de sus palabras le diera la espalda a sus amigos y su hermano y se encaminara en dirección del portal del tiempo que después de un profundo respiro atravesó sin más.

Y de esa manera llego a un nuevo lugar, a un desconocido lugar que no era para nada parecido a su hogar. No se encontraba en su garaje como pensó que lo haría cuando estuviera allí o en la acera de la calle donde sus amigos fantasmas murieron, simplemente se hallaba en lo que parecía ser una casa grande y diferente a la suya que se encontraba rodeada por plantas grandes que podían cubrir a una persona por completo si lo deseaban, pero Julie Molina no habia encontrado la necesidad de ocultarse o ser tapada por ellas en lo absoluto durante esos momentos hasta que vio a dos adolescentes hablar, a una chica de tez oscura con cabellera también oscura y un joven de cabellos marrones y piel clara quien se puso a hablar con la adolescente un poco hasta que por alguna razón el chico miro a la joven con preocupación en su faz y luego dijo algo que causo que su pecho se iluminara y con un quejido de dolor se tirara hacia atrás para chocar contra una columna que habia cerca y luego tener nuevamente una conversación con la pelioscura que le hizo saber a Julie que la joven no solo se llamaba igual que ella sino también el hecho de que su amigo que parecía ser de alguna forma un fantasma y estaba bajo el control de un fantasma dueño de un club de fantasmas que les coloco un conjuro para obligarlo a estar en su banda y su única salvación era hacer lo que ese hombre quería o cruzar al otro lado o más bien ir al cielo.

Cosa que nunca antes Daniel, Felix o Martim habían sido capaces de hacer ya que su amigo fantasma le habia dicho que el cielo estaba allí donde la castaña vivía pero tal vez estar allí era como un lugar de descanso hasta que todos sus amigos descubrieran sus asuntos pendientes y pudieran cruzar, algo que la vocalista de los Insolitos sabia que sus amigos fantasmas tendrían que hacer en algún momento pero no podía imaginarse una vida sin ellos después de todo lo que pasaron juntos. Después de que casi a su banda, sobre todo a…

—Daniel? —dijo entonces la adolescente, en el momento en el cual notaba como su amigo se encontraba oculto al igual que ella detrás de unos matorrales observando la escena por completo con unos ojos que podrían haber sido descriptos como llorosos pero no lo estaban ya que más bien se encontraban completamente tristes. Como si hubiera visto algo con lo que se identificó en relación con algo de su vida o más bien su muerte, la cual a pesar de que fue un tanto complicada la chica de mirada oscura creyó que se habia vuelto mejor después de que se conocieron pero se equivocó ya que después de todo no se veía feliz y ella no pudo evitar intentar a acercarse a su amigo al mismo tiempo en que salía de su escondite y era vista por el pelimarrón quien en ese momento dijo:

—Oye tú, que haces en la casa de Julie? —. Haciendo que la chica se alarmara por completo y retrocediera exactamente en el momento en el cual Daniel se giraba a verla y al fantasma de mirada clara quien en ese momento se trasporto frente a ella y la miro con un gesto enojado en su faz que no le gusto al guitarrista quien rápidamente se encamino hacia ella y se coloco frente a su amiga con tal de enfrentar al fantasma a quien le dijo:

—Atrévete a tocarla y te parto tu linda carita. —. Con un tono amenazador que hizo que Julie rápidamente tomara a Daniel del hombro y dijera:

—Daniel cálmate, debemos volver a casa. No pertenecemos aquí, por favor vuelve conmigo a casa. —. En un intento por calmar a su amigo quien dejo de parecer triste para estar completamente enfadado y con deseos de atacar a cualquiera que quisiera lastimarla, sobre todo a ese chico quien al haber visto por un segundo como atravesaba unas plantas sin siquiera tocarlas y solo pasando por ellas se dio cuenta que estaba ante un fantasma y otra chica que parecía poder verlo. — Lamentamos invadir, no vivimos aquí. Venimos de otro lugar lejos de aquí, pero un portal que hizo mi hermano nos trajo hasta este lugar y Daniel y yo ya nos íbamos. Solo queríamos ver a donde nos llevaría pero vemos que estamos invadiendo así que mejor Daniel y yo nos vamos de aquí, verdad Daniel? —continuo la cantante al momento en que tomaba del brazo a su amigo quien en ese momento escucho sus palabras con detenimiento hasta que finalmente decidió soltarse de su agarre y decir:

—No Julie, yo me quedare aquí. Es mejor que de donde vengo. —. Ahora nuevamente con una voz enojada que no estaba dirigida frente al fantasma desconocido ante ellos sino que por el contrario a ella, a su persona que se quedo casi en shock por simplemente ver esa actitud que tuvo Daniel ya que a pesar de que habia recibido un trato de ese modo por su parte en el pasado nada cambiaba que nunca hubo palabras de su parte que le dolieran más que las que acababa de pronunciar ahora. Esa frase que le decía que vivir en ese extraño mundo era mejor que estar a su lado cuando creyó que por un minuto él la amaba y quería estar con ella a pesar de que era novia de Nicolás.

—Daniel… —. Julie no supo que decir ya que después de todo sintió como su corazón se partía en pequeños pedazos y sentía deseos de llorar que contuvo pero que el chico de cabello marrón pareció ver en sus ojos y le hizo cambiar su actitud por una más calmada y algo triste al ver que Julie Molina no era la única con problemas de fantasmas en su vida sino que por el contrario ella también los tenia y sobre todo con cierto joven de rizos quien la habia lastimado de una manera que él nunca hubiera deseado lastimar a la chica a la que quería. Pero lo habia hecho al igual que ese tal Daniel quien observo como rápidamente la vocalista de Los Insolitos simplemente se echaba a correr lejos del lugar y cruzaba una puerta de madera que llevaba al garaje de la casa frente a la que estaban.

Pero la joven ojimarrón no tenia idea de que se encontraría del otro lado con la otra Julie quien en ese momento se encontraba llorando un poco ante posiblemente su conversación con el chico ojiazul quien no estaba y por lo tanto le dio la oportunidad a la joven de acercarse a la adolescente lentamente y decir:

—Hola. —. Causando que la vocalista de Julie and the Phantoms tuviera un sobresalto y se levantara de las escaleras donde estaba sentada con tal de girarse a verla y decir:

—Quien eres y que haces en mi casa? —. Confundida y asustada de ver una chica que no conocía en su hogar y quien levanto sus manos en un gesto de paz que uso con tal de decir:

—Hola, mi nombre es Julie de la banda Los Insolitos. Vine aquí porque tuve una pelea con un amigo mío cerca de aquí y me metí en este lugar porque quería llorar un poco, no voy a hacer ningún daño a nadie. Solo quería escapar de mi loca vida con fantasmas por un momento, pero te aseguro que pronto me iré. Solo debo ir a buscar a mi amigo y luego me iré, vine con un portal que mi hermano menor Pedrito hizo y que creo que sigue abierto pero cuando logre convencer a Daniel, mi amigo fantasma, de que venga conmigo a casa. —. Con un tono rápido que la joven de cabellos oscuros escucho por completo y se dio cuenta de que esa desconocida no solo tenia amigos fantasmas sino también se encontraba en una situación complicada con uno que conocía, pero eso no cambio que Julie Molina dijera:

—Puedes ver fantasmas? —. Antes de que la otra Julie asintiera y se aproximara a ella mientras decía:

—Es una larga historia. —. Para de esa manera sentarse en el escalón de las escaleras donde ambas se encontraban, más específicamente en el lugar donde la otra cantante habia estado llorando con tal de que de esa manera ambas tomaran asiento y comenzaran a charlar acerca de sus respectivos problemas con sus amigos fantasmas como ciertos chicos muerto lo harían acerca de sus respectivas chicas.

*****

Y de esa manera una hora paso y el portal seguía abierto y Daniel lo observaba sin saber que hacer ahora, sin tener idea de cómo pedir perdón sobre sus acciones y por como lastimo a Julie, la chica con la que se enojo y quiso alejarse solo porque ella amaba a otro chico que estaba vivo. Y ella no se merecía su actitud por ello sino que por el contrario se merecía el respeto que una buena amiga se merecía, así que cuando Julie y Julie Molina aparecieron en el jardín con unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros Daniel vio que su amiga no solo parecía estar mejor sino también tener alguna razón oculta para estar feliz en ese momento en el cual la vocalista de Julie and the Phantoms se aproximo a su amigo que la cantante de Los Insolitos conocía como Luke y dijo:

—Hola. —. A lo que el fantasma ojiazul respondió diciendo:

—Hola. —. Previamente a que Julie se aproximara a Daniel y él la mirara con un gesto culpable al mismo tiempo en que decía:

—Julie, lo lamento mucho. Yo… —. Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que después de todo su “amiga” lo tomo el cuello de su camisa y lo acerco a su rostro con tal de besarlo en la boca de manera repentina con tal de mostrarle los sentimientos que acababa de descubrir que tenía, y que habia poseído por un tiempo pero no se dio cuenta hasta que la otra chica con su mismo nombre le dijo:

“—Tienes suerte de tener a Daniel y que él te quiera a ti como yo quiero a Luke y puedas tenerlo a tu lado todo el tiempo que quieras, pero algún día ambas los perderemos y nos arrepentiremos de eso el resto de nuestros días. Así que porque no le das una oportunidad a Daniel?” —. A lo que ella respondió:

“—Pero él es un fantasma y yo estoy viva y además de que yo tengo novio.” —. En un intento por explicar su situación la cual solo hizo a la otra chica sonreír levemente y decir:

“—Y eso que? Esta hecho de lindo ectoplasma, además de que nunca haz sentido una conexión especial con él cuando tocan juntos?” —. Causando de esa manera que la joven de ojos oscuros se quedara completamente pensando en sus palabras y recordara todo lo que habían vivido juntos, todos aquellos buenos y malos momentos junto con las emociones que había sentido y que hicieron Julie se diera cuenta de que estaba saliendo con Nicolás por las razones equivocadas, que ella era su novia solo porque era un chico vivo que consideraba atractivo pero no uno con el que compartía una conexión o no al menos del modo que lo hacia con Daniel. Ya que cuando le dijo que nunca sentiría nada por ella en verdad sintió dolor por ese rechazo y cuando los chicos se fueron ella no pudo evitar pensar en él todo el tiempo y como estaría sin contar del alivio que sintió cuando volvió a su vida luego de un tiempo separados.

—Julie, que fue eso? —dijo Daniel entonces, cuando ambos jóvenes se separaron por completo del otro y la joven castaña le sonrió por completo antes de simplemente decir:

—Me gustas Daniel. Tarde en darme cuenta pero ahora sé que así es, te amo y quiero que volvamos a casa con nuestros amigos. Te prometo que romperé con Nicolás cuando eso ocurra pero si no quieres volver me quedare contigo aquí, para siempre. —. De una forma en la cual el fantasma se dio cuenta de que su amiga hablaba en serio y no jugaba con él ya que después de todo finalmente habia encontrado amor por él dentro de su corazón y de una vez por todas ambos tendrían la oportunidad de estar con quienes deseaban estar sin temor alguno.

—Julie… —. Intento decir el guitarrista sin saber que decir en realidad o que hacer salvo tomar lentamente el rostro de la chica a la que quería entre sus manos y volver a besarla para de esa forma mostrarle que también sentía cosas por ella, que su razón para irse en realidad no era para evitar su muerte sino que por el contrario era para escapar de la realidad en la que vivía y de la cual pensó que podría escapar pero no sin darse cuenta rápidamente de que la chica a la que quería lo extrañaría mucho si se iba y no podía dejarla aunque lo deseara. Julie era su vida entera y la amaba y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de estar a su lado no la desperdiciaría en lo absoluto ya que Luke le habia abierto sus ojos al hecho de que con la policía espectral no habia manera de que supiera si tendría mucho tiempo con Julie antes de que lo encerraran en un disco de nuevo así era mejor aprovechar cada segundo cuando le era posible.

Así que de esa forma cuando ambos se separaron por completo le sonrió a Julie y le dijo:

—Vámonos a casa. —. Previamente a disponerse a despedirse de Julie Molina y Luke quienes abrazaron a la pareja que pronto se tomo de la mano y atravesó el portal con tal de que de esa manera volvieran a casa y comenzaran una nueva vida juntos llena de una felicidad que nunca habían conocido atrás.

Todo eso gracias a esa maquina del tiempo o dimensiones.


	9. Preparando one-shots y pidiendo ideas y opiniones

Hola, como están? Quisiera decirles que estoy trabajando en dos nuevos one-shots para este libro pero quisiera saber que quisieran ver ustedes en estas historias que escribo. Que ideas se les ocurrieron al momento de ver Julie e os Fantasmas relacionado con la pareja de juliel o que pensaron cuando comenzaron a shippear esta pareja, ustedes díganme y hare lo posible por escribir más one-shots inspirados en las ideas que me digan o lo que opinen sobre esta y como su historia termino luego de la primer temporada de la serie.

P.D: estoy pensando en publicar un nuevo fanfic de la serie y que este trate de lo ocurrido a partir del momento en que Nicolás conocería a Daniel sin su mascara y descubriera que él fue quien lo estuvo atormentando y problemas comenzaran a ocurrir entre Julie y Nicolás y en la banda de Os Insólitos.


	10. regresaste a mí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qué pasaría si Julie se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Daniel después de que los chicos y él se fueran y tuviera que encontrar una manera de confesarlos después de volver a encontrarse con ellos en el festival de música.

Se encontraba descansando sobre el regazo de Bia mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y la consolaba, no podía creer que habia sido lo suficiente infantil como para ponerse a llorar por algo así. Siempre se dijo que nunca haría algo como eso por un muchacho pero allí estaba ella en su habitación personal en su casa sin saber como reaccionar a las palabras de Bia, a la conversación que ambas tuvieron luego de que su mejor amiga viniera a su hogar para escuchar la canción que a Julie le habia tomado mucho tiempo componer pero habia logrado hacer con ayuda de los recuerdos de todos los momentos que paso con sus amigos fantasmas. Los miembros de su banda quienes la habían dejado por completo para que de esa manera su vida no se arruinara por culpa de Demetrius y este la dejara en paz para siempre, lo cual era muy importante para ellos ya que después de todo la joven e cabellos oscuros significaba mucho para los tres por lo cual no podían permitirse la idea de dejar la vida de su amiga a merced de ese policía espectral que ya le habia hecho tanto daño como la adolescente lo hizo con Daniel.  
Si, ese mismo Daniel. El guitarrista de Os Insólitos y el hombre del cual Julie Molina se habia dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada, todo por culpa del tiempo que habían pasado juntos cuando Bia estaba de novia con Teo y no habia nada que hacer para ella que actuar como una local frente a todo el mundo mientras hablaba con su amigo invisible y fantasma quien a pesar de que muchas veces la habia hecho enojar no cambio en lo absoluto el hecho de que esos días en los que Bia estuvo de novia fueron los mejores de su vida. Porque incluso si su mejor amiga estuvo en una nube de amor por un tiempo ella también lo estuvo a pesar de que verdaderamente nunca se dio cuenta de ello hasta que el peor evento de su vida ocurrió.  
Ella habia sido abandonada por su banda y tal vez nunca volvería a verlos pero dentro de unas horas estaría frente a un jurado y una multitud que juzgaría su música que sabia que nunca fue mejor que haciéndola con Daniel, Felix y Martin quienes siempre la apoyaron en todo lo que ella necesitara incluso si el inicio de su amistad no fue la mejor posible, incluso la que ella y cierto fantasma con rizos tuvieron ya que después de todo ambos sin duda alguna tuvieron un turbulento inicio pero ese tiempo que pasaron juntos lo cambio todo. Porque ella no lo habia notado antes o simplemente decidió ignorar ese sentimiento que tuvo la vez para encontrar paz en su mente y corazón luego de que el vocalista de Apolo 81 le dijera a Julie que nunca sentiría algo por ella después de que él huyo a la cabaña de la casa de la joven para escapar de la escena que habia hecho en el café donde tanto él como su amiga se hallaron con Nicolás quien hizo a Daniel sentir celos mientras que a ella le hizo sentir dolor el ser rechazada por su amigo quien solo era eso para Bia la encontró llorando sin razón alguna mientras leía de su diario personal y notaba como en el interior de este habia encontrado no solo la mitad de una hoja de árbol en forma de corazón que Daniel habia tomado y partido al medio el día en que ambos estuvieron mirando el cielo en un parque y charlando sobre que el cielo estaba ya en la Tierra para los fantasmas sino también una nota en la cual vio que Daniel habia escrito:

“Julie, gracias por traer la música de regreso a nuestras vidas y hacernos sentir vivos nuevamente. No hay palabras que expresen lo agradecidos que estamos por haber pasado tiempo juntos contigo y extrañaremos nuestra banda como locos al igual que a ti pero te aseguramos que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante y trataremos de cuidar de ti desde la distancia lo mejor posible.  
Y sé que nunca me darás la razón en nada pero quería decirte que tengo razón con eso que te dije en el parque la vez que nos quedamos mirando el cielo, que el Cielo esta aquí. Con nuestra banda, nuestra música y contigo, tú eres nuestro Paraíso.

Por favor no dejes que tu música se apague porque no estamos allí y recuerda siempre mostrar tu linda sonrisa.

Daniel.”

Y firmado con su nombre como habia firmado la hoja siguiente de su diario donde ella vio que la hoja que decía múltiples veces Nicolás ahora se encontraba ni más ni menos que llena con los nombres de sus amigos fantasmas para que los recordara por completo al igual que el hecho de que muy pequeño en la esquina izquierda e inferior de la hoja vio un “D❤J” que era tan pequeño que apenas se veía entre todos los colores brillantes de los nombres escritos de Felix, Martin y Daniel que cubrían dos carillas enteras pero que aun así se encontraba anotado y dibujado por la mano del guitarrista quien tal vez garabateo eso sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia o sin creer que alguna vez lo vería, sin pensar en lo absoluto en el hecho de que Julie al ver eso no solo se sentiría mal porque extrañaba a sus amigos sino que por el contrario se sintió mal debido a que ella habia tratado tan mal a Daniel durante su ultimo tiempo juntos que nunca se dio cuenta lo mal que se habia sentido al nunca haber podido decirle hasta tiempo antes de que sus amigos fantasmas se fueran de su vida y el hecho de que ella nunca le creyó cuando le dijo que nunca hizo las cosas de lo cual ella lo acuso por completo y que nunca hizo en realidad pero creyó que sí. Así que ahora tenia muchas razones para sentirse culpable porque nunca antes habia notado lo que él sentía por ella y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de saberlo lo habia arruinado simplemente prestándole más atención a Nicolás que a él y haciendo que Daniel se sintiera con tanto temor de ser rechazado cuando ella dijo la estúpida frase de “Porque lo nuestro no resultaría. Tú y yo. Tú eres un fantasma.” y vio como la actitud del fantasma de risos rápidamente cambiaba por su típica forma de actuar seria y de chico malo que simplemente le dijo que nunca sentiría nada por ella pero eso no era cierto porque si lo hacia y ahora habia dejado una parte de su propio corazón para ella, una hoja que contenía un recuerdo y un significado que hizo que como ya dije la joven llorara hasta que su amiga entro en su cuarto y después de interrogarle que pasaba con ella Julie le mostro su cuaderno que Bia observo por completo antes de sentarse en la cama de la castaña a quien dejo que se recostara en su regazo mientras lloraba y ella decía:  
—Hay Julie, te dije que te habías enamorado de un fantasma pero no me creíste. —. Con un tono algo divertido pero también de pena que mostraba que se sentía mal por su amiga ya que habia descubierto su enamoramiento por Daniel en el peor momento, cuando él se habia ido de su vida para no regresar de manera indefinida o más bien para siempre si es que los demás desearan ser pesimistas.  
—Lo sé, y lo peor es que lo rechace primero. —dijo Julie, en el instante en que se cubría su rostro con sus manos y soltaba un sollozo que le hacía saber a Bia que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que amaba ella habia estado tan ciega de su amor por él que simplemente no se dio cuenta en lo absoluto del hecho de que con la frase que ella dijo aquella vez definió por completo su futuro con Daniel. Porque serian siendo amigos y compañeros de banda pero ella habia roto su corazón y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de repararlo antes de que sus amigos fantasmas la abandonaran.  
—Lo rechazaste? —dijo Beatriz casi exclamando sus palabras que eran de pura sorpresa al ver que durante el tiempo en que ella estuvo ocupada con Teo su mejor amiga simplemente se enamoró de Daniel y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar con él lo rechazo seguramente haciendo algo muy tonto ante sus ojos porque habia visto la química que compartían cuando tocaban juntos y habia visto como el guitarrista veía a la vocalista así que era fácil decir el hecho de que ambos deseaban al otro pero eran demasiado tontos o tercos como para admitirlo sin hacer algo tonto antes de ello.  
—Le pregunte si estaba celoso de Nicolás porque el tiro un jugo encima cuando estábamos en una cafetería de la ciudad después de que me puse a hablar con él en lugar de prestarle atención a Daniel y él se enojo y fue a la cabaña, allí hablamos un poco y dije una tontería. Le dije que lo nuestro no funcionaria porque era un fantasma y lo vi molesto pero no pensé nada de eso y luego me dijo que nunca sentiría algo por mí. En verdad lo arruine Bia, que puedo hacer ahora? —le explico Julie a su amiga, cuando la joven termino de secar las ultimas lagrimas que habia en su faz y girarse a ver a la chica de cabellos oscuro para de esa manera contarle todo lo posible de lo que paso entre ella y Daniel y que pudo haber arruinado por completo su oportunidad de estar con el fantasma al que quería y que sabia que tal vez nunca volvería a ver.  
—Ay Julie. Eres un desastre de chica. —dijo su mejor amiga en respuesta, con una voz llena de pena que mostraba el hecho de que no se encontraba muy feliz con la idea de que la adolescente hubiera perdido su oportunidad con el chico del que ella se enamoró y con el que tuvo más química que con cualquier otro chico de la escuela o la ciudad incluso con Nicolás.  
—Lo sé, ahora que hago? —dijo Julie con una forma de hablar algo triste que mostraba que ella en verdad se sentía mal por lo que habia hecho y deseaba enmendarlo como diera lugar si es que ya no era muy tarde. Tal vez habia alguna manera de hacerle saber a Daniel lo mucho que le importaba, tal vez escribiéndole una canción que tal vez nunca escucharía, una carta que no sabría a donde enviar y un beso que nunca podría darle porque se habia ido de su vida por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.  
—Pues no rendirte. —dijo Bia. — Mañana por la mañana iremos a buscar a los chicos, no pueden haberse ido muy lejos y seguramente deben frecuentar lugar a los que ya fueron contigo antes así tal vez deberíamos comenzar con la tienda de Klaus mañana. Luego iremos a todos los lugares a los que fuiste con Daniel durante el tiempo en que yo salí con Teo. Necesitaremos hacer una lista de eso pero luego ya que ahora tenemos que arreglarte para tu presentación y para ganar el concurso. —continuo la chica de cabello negro, en el momento en que su tono aun de pena por su amiga cambiaba por completo y se volvía uno lleno de animo que mostraba que no dejaría que Julie permaneciera triste en uno de los días más importantes de su vida y menos que su tristeza se interpusiera en su camino a la fama que alguna vez sus amigos fantasmas desearon tener y que ahora ella debía tener por ello ya que no estaban con ella.

*****

Y de esa manera sorprendentemente la vocalista de Os Insólitos acepto las palabras de su mejor amiga y decidió dejar el tema de un lado y animarse un poco eligiendo la ropa que usaría para el festival mientras ella y Beatriz escuchaban música hasta que llego la hora de irse y de que el concurso de música comenzara, todo eso antes de que fuera su turno y tuviera que pasar al escenario donde tres astronautas —o más bien fantasmas— aparecieron y tocaron la canción que ella habia compuesto, la cual fue un gran éxito sin duda pero no evito que al no haber sido anotados en el concurso Julie fuera descalificada y perdiera. Lo cual le entristeció un poco sin dudas pero no cambio nada el hecho de que Peche se alejara de la adolescente y su banda Julie se girara a ver al astronauta vestido de naranja a quien le dijo simplemente:  
—Daniel, podríamos hablar un segundo en privado? —. Lo cual sorprendió por completo al fantasma quien por un instante se quedó atónito ante las palabras de la chica a quien un poco desconfiado le dijo:  
—Si, claro. Podemos ir al lugar donde Felix, Martin y yo conseguimos nuestros disfraces. —. También con simpleza en su voz y una tranquilidad que se esforzó por mantener en su persona en el momento en que la castaña tomo su mano lo guio en dirección del lugar donde se guardaban los vestuarios y en el que ingresaron unos minutos después de ambos abandonaran por completo a sus amigos para estar a solas, para que de esa manera al entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos Daniel se quitara por completo el casco de astronauta y dijera:  
—De que querías hablar Ju… —. Pero el guitarrista no pudo terminar de hablar ya que después de todo los labios de la adolescente sobre los suyos lo callaron por completo y a pesar de que lo dejaron sorprendido nada evito en lo absoluto que él rápidamente tomara a la vocalista de la cintura y la acercara más a él para profundizar el beso e intentar disfrutarlo lo máximo que le fuera posible ya que durante todo el tiempo que paso no se esperaba en lo absoluto que algo como eso pasara pero ahora no podía estar más que feliz por saber que la chica a la que quería sentía lo mismo que él.  
—Te quiero Daniel, en verdad lo hago. Me gustas mucho, perdón por haber desconfiado de ti, por no hacerte caso. Yo fui una… —. Y esta vez Julie fue quien quedo en silencio a causa de la boca del fantasma sobre la suya quien a pesar de que creyó que tendría unos labios fríos estos resultaron ser ni más ni menos que unos cálidos y suaves en los que la joven se perdió por unos momentos antes de separarse por completo y decir:  
—Creí que no volverían, pero estas aquí. Regresaste a mí. —. Con una voz llena de felicidad que hizo al joven de rizos sonreír de oreja a oreja antes de disponerse a besar a su “novia”, si es que ya con esos besos eran pareja para los ojos de la cantante, una vez más antes de escuchar como una puerta se abría detrás suyo pero no le importaba en lo absoluto porque después de todo estaba demasiado concentrado en besar a Julie como para ver quien habia llegado. Al menos no hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida decir:  
—Julie? —. Y esa era la de Nicolás, el chico más popular de la escuela quien habia ido a buscar a Julie luego de que el festival terminara para felicitarla por su actuación pero en lugar de encontrársela sola se hallo con ella y Daniel besándola hasta que él hablo y ambos tuvieron que separarse un instante después de que Daniel se pusiera visible para quien ingresara en esa habitación en la que la pareja se volteo a ver al muchacho quien miro la escena completamente sorprendido hasta que decidió luego de hablar que se iría, que abandonaría el cuarto por completo y no volvería. Cosa que él hizo y causo que Daniel y Julie volvieran a verse y el fantasma de rizos se quedara algo sorprendido ante la idea de que la chica no fue tras el chico que el gusto en el pasado sino que por el contrario se quedo con él, aunque le habia dicho que le gustaba así que debía haberse esperado que no hiciera algo como eso.  
—No vas a ir por Nicolás? —cuestiono el guitarrista con curiosidad, esperando que la chica a la que amaba se fuera a buscar a su crush de toda la vida y arreglaran las cosas luego del beso que tuvieron ella y Daniel que podría haber no significado nada para la chica castaña hasta que finalmente ella sin mucho más dijo:  
—No, me quedare aquí con mi novio. —. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que dejo al musico completamente asombrado ante el uso de palabras que tuvo y el hecho de que ella sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un titulo que nunca se espero recibir por parte de ella conociendo su pequeña obsesión por el chico que acaba de irse y a quien se dispuso a no darle importancia alguna ya que después de todo esa era una noche solo para ambos e iba disfrutar de estar con su novia todo el tiempo que el fuera posible, así que sin más abrió su boca y se dispuso a hablar una vez más.  
—Y yo me quedare aquí con mi novia. —dijo él, antes de tomar a la vocalista del rostro y acercarlo al suyo para de esa manera besar una vez más a la joven quien sin duda alguna disfruto de ese nuevo beso y del hecho de que el chico al que quería habia regresado a su vida y nunca más se iría. Estarían juntos para siempre, eso era un hecho.

Todo gracias a que él regreso a ella.


	11. hasta que la muerte nos separe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie ha crecido y ha hecho su vida pero es tiempo de seguir adelante y unirse con sus amigos fantasmas para toda la eternidad.

Lo hubieran creído o no la banda Os Insólitos se habia vuelto un éxito multinacional, todos amaban su música y la banda poseía tantos fans que era imposible contarlos con los dedos.  
Simplemente durante los últimos años se habían vuelto un gran éxito al igual que en las décadas anteriores en las que Julie creció y se volvió en una mujer más madura que antes, ella se habia casado con Nicolás y habia tenido hijos y varios nietos pero ahora se encontraba en el hospital sabiendo que su hora llegaría. Ya que su enfermedad se habia llevado lo mejor de ella y a pesar de que sus hijos o su marido tenían idea de que moriría próximamente ella sí y estaba más que lista para ello, se despidió de todos quienes necesitaba decir adiós y ahora no habia mucho más que esperar a la llegada de sus amigos fantasmas quienes a pesar de que volvería a verlos próximamente no evitaría que ellos quisiera ir a verla.

Así que cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió supo que ellos habían llegado junto con un ramo de flores flotantes que colgaba de la mano del guitarrista de la banda quien apareció junto a ella y le sonrió levemente al mismo tiempo en que decía:  
—Como esta la chica más bella de todo el mundo? —. Mientras dejaba las flores a un lado y se aproximaba a Julie con tal de tomar su mano y acariciarla haciendo feliz a la chica quien en ese momento le sonrió y le dijo:  
—Ya no soy una niña Daniel. Lo sabes muy bien. —. Casi en el mismo momento en que soltaba una pequeña risa que rápidamente se volvió una fuerte toz que alarmo a Daniel pero también le hizo saber que el final estaba cerca para ella y pronto volverían a verse pero con ella como un fantasma con el que podrían estar todo el tiempo haciendo lo que desearan, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro por toda la eternidad hasta Bia se les uniera al igual que su esposo Valtinho y próximamente Nicolás. Aunque el fantasma no quería pensar en el zopenco ahora sino que por el contrario solo quería decirle adiós a Julie antes de verla nuevamente como una fantasma.  
—Lo sé. Como te sientes hoy? Mejor? Estoy seguro de que cuando menos lo esperes saldrás de aquí y podre tocarte todas tus canciones favoritas con tu guitarra. —dijo Daniel en respuesta, mientras sonreía levemente e intentaba animar y hacer que ella supiera que todo estaría bien a pesar de su posible futura muerte. Lo cual le preocupaba un poco ya que incluso si estaba seguro de que estarían juntos nuevamente nada evitaba que morir no era bueno para nadie y no podía imaginarse Julie falleciendo, eso le asustaba incluso si sabía que ella regresaría como fantasma y seguirían siendo amigos toda la eternidad.  
—Daniel, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí o intentar hacerme mejor. Ya sé que mi hora pronto llegara así que por favor no te inquietes, estoy preparada y quiero morir para estar con ustedes toda la vida. —dijo Julie, en el momento en que ponía su mano sobre la de Daniel y le hacia saber que sin importar que ella estaría bien. Todos estarían bien y serían muy felices.  
—No puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti Julie. —dijo el guitarrista casi llorando sus palabras ya que incluso si sabia lo que pasaba luego de la muerte no sabía que sucedería cuando el ultimo miembro de su banda se les uniera y menos que seria del recuerdo de la banda de Os Insólitos si la cantante y la única miembro que quedo viva moría. Pero eso no le importaba a Julie ya que después de todo ella volvió a sonreírle a Daniel y le dijo:  
—Los amo, Felix y Martin. Sobre todo a ti Daniel, yo estoy ena… —. Pero la cantante no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la maquina que controlaba los latidos de su corazón se detuvo y los chicos encontraron a Julie en la línea mortal, ella ya habia fallecido por completo. Habia muerto y el fantasma de rizos estaba más que destrozado.  
—No, Julie no. No puedes morir. Vamos despierta. —dijo Daniel rápidamente, mientras tomaba a Julie de los brazos e intentaba hacerla despertar pero sin lograrlo en lo absoluto ya que después de todo su amiga habia fallecido. La mujer que amaba se fue para siempre y ahora solo restaba a esperar a que volvieran a verla una vez más.  
—Ya déjala, Daniel, Julie se fue. Y pronto estaremos con ella, solo debemos ir a buscarla. Seguramente no debió irse muy lejos o tal vez vendrá a buscarnos. —dijo Felix, mientras tomaba los brazos de su amigo y lo apartaba de la chica quien se quedo inerte en su lugar y lentamente comenzó a perder el color que habia en su cuerpo con tal de adquirir uno más cadavérico.

*****

El cual el guitarrista no quiso observar ya que le resultaba demasiado doloroso como poder soportar la idea de que Julie se habia ido y que no sabía donde ella estaría ahora, o al menos no tuvo idea hasta que con sus amigos decidió ir a buscarla en su antiguo hogar. La casa que había quedado en manos de Pedrito cuando creció y su padre falleció y quedo en la familia con tal de que de esa manera Os Insólitos no se quedaran sin su hogar en ningún momento. Y el hermano menor de Julie seguía viviendo allí y solían visitarlo mucho pero esta vez no estaban de humor para verlo, o no al menos Daniel quien mientras que sus amigos iba a ver a Pedrito decidió ir a la cabaña con la esperanza de encontrarse allí a la chica que amaba pero solo hallo el lugar vacío y su propio corazón destrozado ya que en verdad deseaba ver a Julie. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien y que su muerte habia sido pacifica y sin dolor, quería saber que iba a decirle antes de morir.  
Necesitaba saberlo pero no la encontró allí o en ningún lado que ambos conocían así que sin mucho más que hacer Daniel decidió abandonar la antigua casa de su amiga y se fue a la tienda de instrumentos donde tocaron una vez con tal de disponerse a tocar el piano que tocaron juntos y comenzar a cantar la primer canción que ambos cantaron juntos con tal de ahogar sus penas y pensar que sin importar que le tomara cientos de años él volvería a ver a su chica. Lo haría sin que le interesara nada más que eso.  
—Tudo em mim parece simples. Mas não é…bem…bem assim… —comenzó a cantar Daniel tartamudeando sus palabras, sin saber verdaderamente como actuar en ese momento en el cual nunca en su vida lo habia hecho pero ahora simplemente se hecho a llorar y dejo de tocar el piano al no poder creer que la chica más espectacular de su vida habia muerto y estaba en quien sabe dónde. — Lo siento Julie, lo siento tanto. —dijo entre lágrimas mientras seguía llevando e ignoraba por completo como una persona habia aparecido en el lugar y se aproximo a él y mientras que mantenía sus ojos cerrados por su llanto lo abrazo por completo y le dijo:  
—No hay nada que perdonar Daniel. —. Dejando al guitarrista estático en su lugar ya que conocía muy bien esa voz, era la de su amada. La chica de sus sueños era la voz de Julie. Ella estaba allí con él, como fantasma pero aun así estaba a su lado ahora.  
—Julie? —cuestiono él aun sin poder creer lo que ocurría a su alrededor, todavía sin aceptar que ella estuviera allí a su lado. Que su amiga ahora estaría toda la eternidad junto a él y Felix y Martin. — Estas joven, te ves como el día en que ambos nos conocimos. —continuo el fantasma de rizos, completamente sorprendido cuando vio que su amiga estaba allí no luciendo como una anciana sino que por el contrario como adolescente. Era joven nuevamente y seguía siendo igual de hermosa que en su vejez pero con unos cuantos años menos descontados de su apariencia que consistía en su uniforme escolar del día en que ella toco su disco por primera vez y conoció a los miembros de su banda. Incluso al guitarrista quien en ese momento, después de que la chica le sonriera, vio como Julie se sentó a su lado y le sonrió de oreja a oreja antes abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que pudo usar en ese momento con su nuevo cuerpo fantasmal. — Julie, no tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba. Lo mal que me sentí al verte morir, fue la peor experiencia de mi vida y mi muerte. —le dijo Daniel, sin soltar a su amiga en lo absoluto y solamente concentrándose en sentirla en sus brazos y saber que ella nunca dejaría su lado de nuevo. Que estarían juntos toda la eternidad y tal vez ahora que eran fantasmas habría una…no tenia idea de eso, se habia rumorado que Nicolás estaba muy enfermo y no tardaría en reunirse con su esposa en la muerte y volver a ser la pareja joven y feliz que eran antes así que no conocía el hecho de si verdaderamente tendrían una oportunidad de estar juntos. No sabía si Julie lo dejaría cuando se reencontrara con su marido pero al menos tendría la oportunidad de estar allí con ella, de tocarla, abrazarla y besarla, de hacer todo lo que alguna vez deseo antes de que fue muy tarde.

Antes de que cuando él no pensó mucho en lo que hacia en el instante en que ambos se separaron de los brazos del otro el guitarrista tomo a Julie del rostro y la beso directamente en la boca, con todo el amor que pudo entregarle en ese momento en el cual solo pasaron unos instantes hasta que la chica lo aparto por completo y Daniel se dio cuenta de lo que habia ocurrido. De que la habia besado sin su permiso y habia arruinado por completo su reencuentro.  
—Julie, lo siento yo no sé qué… —. Intento decir pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que después de todo la chica lo interrumpió besándolo directamente en la boca con todo el amor que pudo entregarle en ese momento en el que después de que unos instantes pasaran y ambos se separaran por completo Julie dijo:  
—Recuerdo lo que iba a decir antes de morir, te iba a decir lo mucho que estoy enamorada de ti.  
—Y Nicolás? Si él muere no estarás con él?  
—No. —respondió la adolescente, en el momento en que le sonreía a su amigo luego de que le soltara aquellas interrogantes que lo dejaron por completo confundido ante las palabras de la chica quien le dijo que estaba enamorada de él cuando durante más de 20 años habia estado casada con otro hombre. — Me di cuenta de que te amo luego de que descubrí mi enfermedad y a pesar de estaba casada con Nicolás nada cambia el hecho de que me di cuenta de que eres el único hombre al que quiero en mi muerte, si es que nos das esa posibilidad. —le explico la vocalista al guitarrista con tal de que viera que en sus últimos momentos de vida ella se habia dado cuenta de que finalmente la larga amistad que habia compartido con Daniel finalmente se habia vuelto algo más, ella sentía cosas por él y a pesar de que habia amado a Nicolás mucho en vida no podía evitar la idea de simplemente ir con Daniel y darse la oportunidad que no pudo en vida pero que ahora tenía en la muerte.  
En este momento en el cual Daniel no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su amiga y volver a tomarla del rostro con tal de disponerse a besarla una vez más, a estar a su lado para toda la vida y la eternidad, a ser felices y que nunca hubiera para ellos un “hasta que la muerte los separe”.

Porque su amor seria eterno, eso era seguro.


End file.
